Here We Go Again
by aweirdandwonderfulworld
Summary: It's been over 2 decades since Arnav and Khushi last saw each other. When they're reunited again she doesn't remember a thing because of her car accident. She's forced to go back to India to try and piece her life together. Will Arnav be able to redeem himself before Khushi remembers everything about their past together? Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon Arnav/Khushi Fan fiction
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Iss Pyaar Ko Kya Naam Doon. I just own the storyline for this piece of work. **

Prologue

London

On a particularly rainy day, Ms Khushi Kumari Gupta was driving home. Having a sunny personality she much preferred the bright sunshine to the dull wetness that London seemed to offer. Oh how she hated the rain. But she put up for it for one person. The only person that has been keeping her alive all these years after what she had suffered. The very reason of her existence loved London, rain and all. While she herself craved Lucknow and the warmth is offered. But Ms Gupta was a tolerant person and that is exactly why she was still here and not running back to her home town. Khushi let her mind wonder off to her past and gives herself a mental shake.

"_Come on Khushi!"_ she thought, _"Don't let the past dampen your day, even if the rain_ _does."_

That was the last thought before Khushi's car crashed into another. She felt the car spin out of control before it finally came to a halt. In the back of Khushi's mind, she remembers driving past a red light but not thinking too much about it as she was so absorbed in her past.

The last thought she had before blacking out was, _"Hey Devi Maiya, can this day get any worse?"_


	2. Barely Qualified Teenagers

London: Lawson's Limited

"WHAT!", the bark was heard all around the office and everyone in the vicinity flinch and tried their best not to go near the man who was currently shouting verbal abuse down his phone. It was safe to say Mr Arnav Singh Raizada was not having a good day. First the incompetent secretary of his new business partner messed up his schedule and so he arrived 3 hours early for a meeting. The poor girl had left in tears and was still shaken. Then he finds out that his business partner has had to go to the hospital and either they reschedule him for next month or he could have a meeting with their "most trusted employee".

_Like hell I'm going to wait another month! _he thought.

"I demand to see someone right now!" he yelled at the secretary.

Before the unfortunate woman could utter a word, someone cut in before her.

"It's ok Susan, I'll take Mr Raizada from you." Susan gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the new comer.

"Who the hell are you?" Arnav demanded.

"I'm in charge of this project until Mr Lawson recovers," she said calmly, "If you'd like to follow me Mr Raizada, we can finally discuss your proposition".

She led Arnav into her office and instantly Arnav could tell what kind of worker she was. Every thing was in it's right place. The stationary was neatly arranged on her desk, paperwork was stacked neatly or put in the filling cabinets, there was not a mess in site. He also noticed there wasn't a picture on her desk or plants in the office.

_She must like keeping her business and personal life separate,_ he mused and then smirked slightly. _I like her already._

Arnav didn't wait for her permission before he sat down and got himself comfortable. He could tell this irked her and smirked again before he started to analysis his associate. She looked very young, too young to be given a project already. Her hair was tied up in a professional looking bun, her glasses were hiding a pair of beautiful hazel eyes. She looked awfully familiar and he couldn't help but let his mind wonder. His associate noticed the far away look in his eyes and cleared her throat. That seemed to bring Arnav back to the present and he was full on ASR mode. He gave her a cold and composed look and before he could start his famous ASR speech she cut in.

"First of all I'd like to apologise for keeping you waiting for such a long time sir. Susan is new and is still trying to figure out the system." She explained.

"Mr Lawson should hire competent employees." He replied snidely.

"I'll be sure to pass on that message when he comes back." She replied coolly.

He hated the fact that she didn't even bat an eyelash to his comments or behaviour.

He was a man that liked to think he affected everyone so he tried to push her again.

"Are you even qualified to handle this project?"

"Mr Raizada I assure you that if I wasn't qualified you wouldn't be speaking to me right now. But I can sense your lack of faith in us and I think we shouldn't move forward unless you fully trust us, so good day."

She got out of her chair and started to move towards the door.

"How dare you?" He got up and march right to her. "I didn't fly all the way from India to be told that MY project will be postponed by some teenager who looks barely qualified to handle anything! I demand to speak to Mr Lawson's son."

Now it was her turn to smirk, "Unfortunately I am his senior and he is unqualified to handle this according to Mr Lawson. But if you want to deal with more 'barely qualified teenagers', go ahead. But know this, Mr Lawson wouldn't have made me head if he didn't think I could handle this and as you can see by the way I'm handling you Mr Raizada, I can handle anything"

By this time Arnav was highly impressed and frustrated. How dare this girl talk back to him like that! But he was truly impressed by her backbone. Hardly anyone stood up to him now a days and he felt the rush again, a rush he hadn't felt in years.

"Look here Miss…", Arnav realised he didn't even know her name and turned back to see the plaque on her desk. "Miss Amba Singh-"

"My name isn't Amba Singh it's Amba-"

Before she could complete her sentence the door opened and they both saw a flustered looking secretary. She was about to say something before she felt the tension in the room and hesitated.

Amba sighed and massaged her forehead, "Julia, I told you to only contact me in emergencies when I'm with a client. If you accidentally spilled coffee on the reports do them again!"

_Maybe Mr Raizada is right, _she thought_, we really need to start hiring some intelligent employees._

"I know Ma'am, but Mr Malik is on line 1 and he says it's an emergency. I told him you were with a client but he's very persistant." Julia gave her an apologetic look before exiting.

Arnav saw a range of emotions that flitted across Amba's face as the conversation ensued; from anger, to confusion, to sheer panic. As soon as Julia exited Amba took long strides to her desk. As soon as she picked up the phone he noticed a brief change in her personalitiy before her mask was on again. Arnav couldn't be sure about what is was but he sensed it was fear. She put down the phone after a while, looked at him and smiled. Arnav could tell it was forced.

"Looks like you'll be getting you're wish after all sir," she said before she picked up the phone again and pressed a number.

"What do you mean?" he asked but she completely ignored him and started taking on the phone.

"Logan, come to my office immediately, you'll be discussing the project with Mr Raizada, it's your chance to show your father you can handle this so get up here pronto!" she yelled.

Arnav could tell her composure was slipping by the second and it was only a matter of time before she lost all her professionalism.

"What is going on here?" Arnav demanded.

"Logan Lawson Jr is going to handle this meeting as soon as he gets here as I'm needed else where." As soon as she finished her sentence a man walked in and looked at her questioningly. "And here he is."

"What is wrong with this company?" Arnav remarked incredulously.

"A lot as you'll soon find out," she said before she turned to Logan and said "Mum." Before taking her coat and bag and leaving.

Arnav noticed Logan's eyes widen in fear before he composed himself and started the meeting.

_What have I gotten myself into_, Arnav thought.


	3. 60 on a 30 road

Chapter 2: 60 on a 30 road

Lawson's Limited car park

Amba wasted no time in rushing out of the building even in her 6 inch stilettos. As soon as she got into the parking lot; she found her Porsche, dialled the number she needed, put her Bluetooth on and started her car.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up!" She muttered in frustration.

"Are you speeding?" Came the reply on the other side as soon as the phone was answered. Amba glanced at her speedometer and saw she was doing 60 on a 30 road.

"No."

"Amba."

"Dad." There was a moments silence before Amba broke it. "Ok fine I am speeding now will you please tell me the hospital you're in because I'm driving around aimlessly."

"First promise me you'll slow down, I don't need two accidents to happen in one day to my family members."

"Dad just tell me the damn hospital's name!"

"St Claire's-" But before he could say anymore Amba cut him off and set her SatNav to St Claire's. Amba had barely gone 5 meters before her phone rang again. She glanced at it and recognised the number. She debated all the pros and cons of not answering but knew if she didn't answer now, there'll be hell to pay.

"What!" She barked into her Bluetooth.

"Did you tell Mr Raizada that I'm a barely qualified teenager who is beneath you?"

_Logan could be such a drama queen sometimes_ she thought.

"Is that what he told you?"

"In harsher terms, but yes. Why would you say that?"

She smirked, "Oh did the big bad man hurt Logan little feelings?" she said in a baby voice. She could practically feel him fuming on the other end.

Logan put aside his rage for later and got serious again. "How's mum?"

She sobered up too before answering. "I'm at the hospital now, I'll call you when I know the details." She cut the call, parked the car and rushed into the hospital.


	4. Breakdown

Chapter 3: Breakdown

After having a brief conversation with the receptionist, Amba was on her way to the A&E ward. As soon as she stepped in she saw her father. He looked like a mess unlike how he normally is. His designer suit was all crumpled, he's tame hair was sticking out in all direction and he looked so old. That's when Amba started to panic a little. In all her years she's never seen her father so dishevelled. He was an OCD freak, he liked everything to be neat and now he was the exact opposite. Before Amba could over think some more and send herself into a total breakdown, her father noticed her and rearranged himself to look presentable.

_That's the problem with our family, _she thought,_ we never show our true emotions and we're always hiding something._

"Where's Logan?" He asked her but she chose to ignore him and go straight to a doctor.

"Hi I'm inquiring about Khushi Kumari Gupta."

"She should be coming out of the operation theatre in about 2 hours time."

"Thank you."

She turned back towards her father and said "He couldn't make it"

He looked at her questioningly before he caught on that she had chosen to answer his previous question. That was the thing about Amba, she always followed her own pace regardless of anyone.

"Really? She's like a mother to him, I'd of expected him to arrive before you."

She knew her father was teasing her but that didn't mean his comment didn't sting slightly. But she kept her mask on. "I stuck him with a client."

"Wait what? You. You gave your client to someone else. Are the women in this family trying to kill me with shock?" She could feel the shock mixed with sarcasm of his speech.

"Well I had to come over here-"

"Don't give me that. When you found out I was having an operation you still went on your business trip to America. Just admit you found someone you can't control."

"That's not fair, it was a very important business trip. I don't try to control people! People just generally do what I say. But this guy was just so infuriating! I just wanted to rip his head off. He kept on questioning my authority and challenging me." She threw her hand up in frustration and planted her self on a chair.

"You know you're mother used to tell me about a guy exactly like that. His name was-" But before he could finish the sentence the doctor's wheeled Khushi into the ward. On of the doctor's approached them.

"Are you relatives of Mrs Khushi Gupta?" he asked.

"Yes we are. How is she?" Amba's father asked.

"Well Mr Gupta-"

"Malik."

"Well Mr Malik, she's had a good bashing to the head because her airbag system failed to work. We've done everything we can and now all she needs is bed rest to calm down the swelling. If she wakes up before the swelling is gone we'll have to induce coma. But prepare for the worst."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that she's in a fragile state and the brain is a fragile organ. So don't be surprised when she wakes up and she has a change in personality or she can't remember something. Just pray that everything will be fine. We're doing all we can." With that he left the father daughter duo stunned. They both looked at each other and knew this was the hardest thing they'll face together.


	5. The Girlfriend I Never Wanted

Chapter 4: The Girlfriend I Never Wanted

St Clair's Hospital

After 2 hours in the hospital staring silently at Khushi whist each holding one hand, the father daughter duo decided to go.

"I have to go to America tomorrow." said Karan, (Amba's father).

"I know, don't worry I'll take some time off work to keep an eye on her. Or I'll give Logan time off. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to get a small holiday." Said Amba.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Dad, I'm 22 years old, I'll be fine."

"Weren't you meant to call Logan to tell him how Khushi's doing?"

"Yes but I like him worrying unnecessarily, he's very cute when he's worried." She smirked at her father's scowl.

"Yes well you behave while I'm away."

"Don't I always?"

"No and that's what keeps me up at night."

"Dad I'm sure that's not the only thing that keeps you up at night." She winked at him and turned to leave a very shocked Karan Malik near Khushi's bed.

_Dear Lord my daughter's a vixen. What happened to the sweet innocent baby that I once held in my arms? _He thought and glanced at Khushi.

He held her and spoke, "Everything's fine and you're going to be fine. Just come back to us quickly butterfly." He kissed her forehead before picking up his jacket and leaving.

St Claire's parking lot

Before Amba got into her car she checked her phone. She wasn't surprised to see 20 missed calls and 15 texts from Logan. She rang his phone before getting into her car. She had barely started it before he picked up and started screaming at her. She rolled her eyes, barely paying attention to him, and drove off.

"Amba, Amba! Are you even listening to me?" He screeched.

"God, you're like the girlfriend I never wanted!" But as soon as the words left her mouth she regretted it. She never Logan got really sensitive about his masculinity. There was a long and awkward silence and she could tell Logan was trying to keep his cool.

_Nice one Amba! Why do you never think before you speak?_

But luckily for her Logan was taking the high road today for two reasons. One; he's meeting with Mr Raizada had gone surprisingly well even though he was insulted so many times he had lost count. And two; he knew if he started getting angry at her, she'll torture him even more about Khushi's incident.

"Amba, why is mum in the hospital?" Ever since Logan's real mother died, Khushi had become a perfect replacement mother and he was scared to lose his mother again.

Amba could sense the panic and decided to put the poor guy out of his misery. It had barely been a year since her mother had got out of the hospital and the fact she's in again is obviously concerning.

Logan took her silence to mean something else and he went into a full panic mode. "Is it-"

"No. She got into a car accident."

"What!"

"Yeah, she's-"

"How is she? Is her condition stable? Is she paralyzed? Memory lose? Is she even alive?"

"No need to be hysterical, she'll be fine-"

"What do you mean she will be? Isn't she fine now?"

"She's unconscious now. The doctor's said-"

"What did the doctor's say?"

"Logan you interrupt me one more time and I swear!" She snapped.

"I'm sorry."

"Her brain has swollen because she bashed her head because the airbag system didn't work. They may have to induce coma if she wakes up too early but they're sure she'll make a speedy recovery. If she wakes up, no when she wakes up, she might have memory lose or a personality change. All we can do is pray and wait."

When she finished there was a long pause. Amba wasn't the type of person you could go for comfort so she didn't know what to say to him. She always felt really uncomfortable in these situations but she always gave it a try.

"Logan-"

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure. Take the rest of the day off. I was planning on staying and doing some extra work anyway."

"Thank you. The write up of the meeting is on your desk. Call me if there's anything else you need."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

With that said she turned her car around and headed straight to work.

_Well I guess that's a no to a long hot bath and a glass of wine, _she thought_, Oh who cares. Working has always taken my mind of things better than a bath and alcohol ever has._


	6. Midnight

**I'm back and I will update again tomorrow. **

Chapter 5: Midnight

Lawson's Limited

It was midnight and Amba was the only person in the office besides the security. She had successfully completed all the work for the day and for the next 3 weeks. She had even managed to complete her assistant's work and was contemplating starting on Logan's work. She hadn't taken a break since she came back from the hospital because she knew if she took a break she'd over think things and send herself in a dark place. She was just about to take a look at Logan's work when her desk phone began to ring.

As soon as she picked up the caller said, "I can't believe you're still at the office."

She sighed and put down the file she was holding. "How did you figure that one out?"

"I tried your mobile and couldn't reach you."

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes aren't you dad?"

"What are you doing there so late?"

"Playing Monopoly with the security." She said sarcastically.

He decided to play along with his daughter. "Who's winning?"

"Dad!"

"Seriously Amba you work too hard."

"Hard work has got me where I am today."

"Aren't you going to come home to see me off?"

"No."

"Did you visit your mum again?"

"No. I sent Logan over there. You know his dad suffered a heart attack a couple of hours before mum's accident so I thought he could visit her and his dad at the same time."

"His dad's in hospital?"

"Yes dad I just said that."

"That must be really hard for him."

"He's a big boy, I'm sure he'll survive."

"Amba can you be more insensitive?"

"Yes, yes I can." There was a pause and Amba could tell her father was trying to tell her something that was very difficult for him to say.

"I called Nik."

"Why would you do that?! He's on his honeymoon for God's sake. He doesn't need unnecessary stress!"

"I thought he could come back-"

"Dad I don't need a babysitter!" She stressed, "Why couldn't you just let him enjoy his honeymoon?"

"I'm going to be in America for a long time-"

"I can take care of mum and myself perfectly fine! I'm going to call him and tell him not to come."

"What about grandma and granddad?" There was silence on the other end and Karan could mentally picture his daughter counting back from 10 to get her anger in check.

"No thank you. Seeing them 4 times a year is enough for me."

"Why do you hate them so much?"

"Because they're always talking shit about mum and me!" she shouted.

"Amba-"

"I. Don't. Need. A. Babysitter! I'm an adult."

"Fine. I'll cancel every arrangement I made for you."

"Thank you. Dad I didn't mean to offend you about your parents."

"It's alright, I know what you mean. Do you think we should inform your mum's family?"

"You know how she feels about calling them about accident and injury. She didn't contact them about her surgery last year."

"This is different. She's unconscious and she could be a totally different person after she wakes up."

"Let's call them after she wakes up."

"I'll give you Payal's number in case she wakes up before I come back."

"Ok. Have a safe flight dad. How long are you going to be in America?"

"Thank you and two and a half weeks. Go home Amba you need rest and take some time off."

"I'll try, love you."

"I love you too."

She put the phone down and sighed. It had been a really long day. Her hair was coming out of her perfect bun, her clothes were crumpled and her stilettos were God knows where. She plonked down on her chair and rubbed her forehead when the door opened.

"I knew you'd still be here."

"How's your dad Logan?"

"He's fine." He said making himself comfortable in the chair opposite her.

"Really? He's just had a heart attack and now he's fine?"

"Yep."

She knew Logan and his dad had their differences but this indifference was just wrong. "Logan-"

He stood up abruptly and said, "Grab your stuff, I'll wait in the car."

"Which car?"

"Your car."

"What about yours?"

"It'll stay here duh."

"And how exactly are you going to come to work?" She began gathering her things and followed him out.

"With you." She gave him a look. "Oh come on, we're next door neighbours. We've known each other since you were 2 and you can't give me a ride to work?"

She smirked. "That's how I roll bitch."

He faked a shocked expression and put a hand on his chest. "I am shocked and appalled at the language you use."

"Do you want a ride or not?"

He straightened up. "Yes please."

"Then get in the fucking car!"

"Yes ma'am." He did a mock salute and got in the car. The drove silently for a while before Logan broke the suffocating silence.

"Want to grab a drink before heading home?"

"I'm dying for one, let's go." She made a detour towards the bar.


	7. Rollercoaster

Chapter 6: Rollercoaster

3 and a half weeks later

Lawson's Limited

It had been 3 and a half weeks since Khushi had gotten into the accident and had shown little signs of coming out of her induced coma. Amba had taken off 2 weeks off her work until her father came back from America to take care of her mother and then she had thrown herself into work. The past 3 and half weeks had been an emotional rollercoaster for everyone and they were all exhausted and praying for Khushi to wake up soon.

Amba was working on her pitch when she heard a knock at the door. When she looked up to see who it was she was shocked. Arnav Singh Raizada. She sighed. She really didn't have the patience today to deal with him but she plastered a smile onto her face and motioned him to come inside.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." He said politely. She stared at him like he had grown 5 heads and was eating the furniture. He smiled at her expression before continuing. "I'm sorry about my behaviour last time we met; I was having a bad day."

She gawked at him but them composed herself. "It's ok."

"It's just my schedule was mixed up and then I didn't meet with Logan Lawson and so I got angry. I hope you can forgive me."

She gave him a strange look. "Of course sir, it's not your fault the person who was supposed to schedule you and the person you were meeting with was in the hospital in the same day. You're forgiven."

"Thank you." There was a pause and Arnav began to stare at her again. She gave him a questioning look and he realised what he was doing. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare but you look really familiar."

"Perhaps you've seen me on T.V.?" She suggested.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing. Oh well, I'll leave you to get on with it." He turned to leave but paused at the door. "I hope your mother's fine."

She frowned. "How did you know about my mother?"

"Well last time you rushed out of here you said mum to Logan and I assumed…"

She smiled. "Mum is a word we use for emergencies."

"So it wasn't your mother?"

"It was." He waited for her to continue but when she didn't say anything more he left her office. Amba smiled a small smile at what had just happened.

_He's not as bad as I thought he was._

Just then her boss knocked on her door. She stood up from her desk and motioned for him to come in.

"What brings you down here sir?"

"Oh stop with the formalities Amba, I've known you since you were a baby. Call me Logan like you normally do." Scolded Logan Lawson Sr before pulling her into a hug.

Amba smiled. "Since we're at work and you are my boss I'm going to call you sir. How are you doing now?"

"You are no fun now that you've grown up. I'm absolutely fine now."

Amba laughed. "Hey that's not fair I'm just being professional. Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Yes yes. How's my favourite assistant and chief marketing manager doing?"

Amba immediately looked old and exhausted again. "There's still no-"

Before she could complete her sentence the phone rang. He motioned for her to pick it up and as soon as she did her eyes widened.

"Mum?" He asked.

"Mum." She confirmed.

"Go." He ordered.

"Wanna come?"

"I have a meeting now but as soon as I finish I'll be on my way, this is unavoidable. And don't tell Logan you're going, he's in a meeting and he's handling it very well. Call me as soon as you know the facts."

"Ok, bye sir." She grabbed her things and rushed out.

St Claire's Hospital

Amba parked her car and made her way to the private room that her mother was in. As she approached she saw her father waiting outside the room looking just as dishevelled as 3 and half weeks ago.

"So?" She asked him.

"I haven't gone in yet. The doctor's called me to say she was awake but I didn't have the courage to go in by myself." He confessed.

She could see just how jittery he was so she held his hand and said, "Let's do this together."

When they pushed the door open Khushi was sitting up in her bed watching tv, she didn't notice them come in so Karan cleared his throat. Khushi finally acknowledged that there were people in the room and looked up to see who it was.

"Arey Karan? What are you doing here?" She said in perfect Hindi whilst sporting a big confused smile.

Both Karan and Amba stared at her in shock and surprise. Khushi hardly ever spoke Hindi now a days. But then their brains caught up with what she had just said-What are you doing here?


	8. Lies

**Author's Note: Firstly, thank you guys for the comments, it means a lot to me that people are reading this. Secondly, the bold bits after the Author's Note are meant to be Hindi. My Hindi is awful so I'm not going to attempt to write it and confuse you poor people. Thirdly, the bold bits might seem confusing to some so if you want to check out my blogs for a better version of this please do, the links are all on my profile. Fourth and last I swear, if you do check out my blogs, please comment even if it's an anonymous comment, I like hearing what you guys think of my work. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 7: Lies

One sentence rang in both their heads and time seemed to stop for a moment.

**What are you doing here?**

Karan was the first to recover. **"Why wouldn't we be here Khushi?"**

Khushi gave him a confused look.** "Because you live in England."**

**"And?"**

**"And I thought you were in England."** She said as if she were speaking to a child.** "Who's that?"**

Amba's world came crumbling down all around her and for the first time in her life she didn't know what to do. All she could do was gap at her mother; the woman who gave birth to her, who raised her, who loved her. She could only stare at her mother with a broken expression on her face. She had been preparing herself in case her mother did change after the accident but she had never contemplated this. She slumped down on a chair and continued to stare at her mother. Karan could see exactly how those two words affected her but Khushi hadn't noticed and decided to carry on.

**"What happened Karan? Where are Amma, Babuji, Buaji and Jiji? Why am I here?"**

Karan tore his eyes away from his daughter.** "Khushi I'll explain everything but first you need to tell me what you remember last."**

**"The morning of Jiji's wedding."**

**"Which one?"** And as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Karan could clearly see the distressed look on Khushi's face to find out that her sister might have been married multiple times. So he tried to rectify the situation.** "I meant which guy is lucky enough to marry your sister? My Hindi isn't what it used to be."**

Khushi gave him a disappointed look. **"You were always a huge flirt. It was Abishek Khana. And just because you live in a foreign-"**

**"Khushi you can give me a lecture later. What is the exact last thing you remember?"**

**"I woke up and I was obviously excited beca-"**

**"Khushi!"**

**"Ok ok. I was looking for my earrings and that's the last thing I remember. Why?"**

**"I'll answer your previous questions after I talk to the doctor, ok?"**

**"Ok."**

Karan dragged Amba, who still had a stunned expression on her face, out of the room. He went straight to the reception desk.

"Excuse me but who is treating Ms Khushi Kumari Gupta? I need to speak to them immediately."

"If you wait outside her room, I'll call the doctor and they'll be with you as soon as they can." She replied. She then began to type in her computer and then she made a call. After 15 minutes a doctor arrived in front of them.

"Mr Gupta?"

"No it's Mr Malik, we never were married. But that's not the point. My friend can't remember a good part of the last 22-23 years. I was told there might be only minor damage, this is a major problem!"

"Mr Malik I don't know what other doctors have told you but Ms Gupta has had a really bad brain injury. The fact that she's alive is a miracle. We still don't understand the brain properly and we did predict there may be a change but maybe not to this extent. Is there anything else wrong with her that you can tell?"

"No it's just her memory."

"The best thing you can do is not put any pressure on her to remember anything. If you do she may suffer from irreversible brain damage or worse she may fall into a irreversible coma."

"But she had a daughter she can't remember! What am I supposed to do? Do you have kids Mr…"

"Chopra, Kumar Chopra. And yes I do. And I know this is going to be hard for the kids especially but remember she may get brain damage or slip into a coma. Did she have any kids before the one she can't remember?"

"No. But how am I supposed to fill in the last 23/24 years?"

"You need to link everything to things she'll actually remember. And don't stress her out."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

As the doctor walked away, Amba came out of her stupor and turned to her father who was pulling his hair and rubbing his face.

"Umm dad?"

"Am call the Lawsons and tell them everything. I'm going to go in there and lie my ass off to your mother."

"Dad you are the worst liar on the planet."

"Yeah well I'll become the best for your mother. I'll record everything so we don't slip up if she questions us later, we really can't afford slip ups. I also think that now's an excellent time to inform her family about her situation."

"I'm glad I'm handling the Lawsons and you are handling mum's side of the family."

"No chance. We are doing mum's side together because they scare me and I'm not afraid to admit that." After a pause he looked his daughter up and down. "Are you ok?"

"I'm going to make that call, you go in and talk to mum."

"Am-" He called after her but it was no use she had already ran away. He sighed, took a deep breath in and stepped into Khushi's room.

St Claire's Car Park

By the time Amba reached the car park she had tears streaming down her face that she was wiping furiously with one hand as the other was busy looking for her car keys. As soon as she found them she got in her car, locked the doors and spent 5 minutes composing herself before she made the call. She had never felt so powerless in her entire life but she knew she had to be strong for her mother and father because they were all in this together now. She dialled the number and at the first ring someone picked up.

"Logan Lawson Senior."

"Logan there's a slight change of plans."

"Why what's happened?" Amba could hear the panic in his voice.

"You can't come down to see her."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to tell you everything but don't interrupt me." And she proceeded to tell him everything she had just found out and he listened patiently. "And that's why you can't come down to the hospital." She finished with a sigh. She could feel her tears threatening to come back but she held on. After a pregnant pause Logan finally spoke.

"Are you ok?"

Amba brushed the question aside with a simple I'm fine and continued. "Do me a favour and tell Logan for me."

"Amba you know he doesn't listen to me."

"He doesn't listen to you as a father but as a boss he has to listen to you. So just call him up to your office and tell him."

"Where would I be without you?" Amba could practically see him smiling at her.

"The company would fall!" She replied dramatically and for the first time since she found out about her mother's condition, she laughed.

Logan got serious again. "I am giving you a paid holiday."

"What?! You can't do that! I already took one for Nik's wedding and two weeks when dad was away."

"I'm giving you a sick leave then. Don't question me, I'm your boss. You can take as much time off until your mother recovers."

"What if she never does?" She whispered.

"Then look on the bright side, you'll never have to work again." He joked.

Amba smiled a little. "Bye Logan."

"Amba you take good care of her and yourself. And remember it's ok to cry."

"I wasn't crying."

"Don't lie to me Amba, I know you too well. Give my best to everyone."

"I will."

After that conversation Amba just sat in the car staring out into space.

St Claire's Hospital Neurology Ward

Meanwhile Karan was given the incredibly difficult task of lying to Khushi about the past 24 years.

**"Karan! Finally! Help me find a Hindi channel, all this English is hurting my head. You think because we're in India, there might actually be some Hindi speaking people but you'd be wrong. What is the country coming to?"**

**"Um Khushi, I'm going to tell you something and I need your full attention."** But Khushi being Khushi wasn't paying the slightest bit attention to him and was wrestling with the channels again. Karan grabbed the remote out of her hand s and turned off the tv. Before Khushi could protest Karan gave her a look that shut her up. **"This is really important Khushi, please listen and don't interrupt!"**

**"Alright, go."**

**"Khushi don't freak out but you're not in India."** Seeing Khushi's eyes widen and her heart rate go up he quickly add,** "You came to see me in England on holiday."** Her face softened and her heartbeat gradually went down.

**"Oh thank Devi Maya. But where's Babuji, Amma, Buaji and Jiji?"**

Karan looked around hoping and praying that the answer would come to him. **"Umm Payal's married so she has a family to take care of."**

Khushi seemed happy with that answer.** "What about Amma, Babuji and Buaji?"**

**"They uh they um, they said you work too hard to take care of everyone so you deserved a holiday. By yourself. Without any of them. Umm yeah."**

**"Oh ok. But Karan, why am I in hospital?"**

**"That is a very good question. And the answer to that question is…"**

**"Is?"**

**"You were hit by a car."**

**"What!?"**

**"Yeah and you lost a lot of memory."**

**"How much memory?"**

**"22, 23, 24 years."** He mumbled hoping she'd drop the question.

**"I didn't catch that."**

**"About 24 years."** He said a little louder.

By this time Khushi was thoroughly aggravated.** "Karan I really can't hear a word you're saying!"**

**"About 24 years!"** He yelled and immediately regretted it. Khushi's face fell and her eyes looked empty. She started hyperventilating. He could see her heart moniter and her heart rate and blood pressure was increasing. He suddenly wished he wasn't the one doing this to her.

**"Khushi, it's ok. Calm down. Please. Oh God what have I done? Khushi please calm down for your health."** Seeing how none of what he was saying was affecting her he decided to give it one last shot.** "If you don't calm down you'll die!"** He yelled and saw Khushi's eyes widen again but he could see she was trying harder to calm down so he continued. **"And what would happen to Amma, Babuji and Buaji if you died? Who will look after them?"**

I was another full and long 5 minutes until Khushi calmed right down.** "So what have I missed in these last 24 years?"**


	9. Hangover

**If you want visuals of what the characters and the house looks like click on my blogger link on my profile.**

Hangover

"That's a good question. You've been asking a lot of good questions today, so how about we take a break and come back tomorrow to answer them?"

"Karan!"

"Ok ok. Well Payal's married."

"You've said that already. What about me? Am I married?"

Karan didn't know how to respond. He couldn't tell her she has a daughter but no husband. On one hand there were his daughter's feelings. On the other there was a freaked out Khushi. He couldn't say he was married to her, that would bring up complications. He couldn't say she was married to someone else because that would also bring up complications.

_Oh God! Why does marriage always bring up complication? Do I really even have to answer Khushi's questions?_

One look at Khushi told him he didn't have much of a choice. "You never got married Khushi." Her face fell.

"Why? What's wrong with me?"

He tried to pacify her. "Nothings wrong with you Khushi. It's um just umm that er umm, your parents! Yes umm who would look after them if both their daughters are married off? A gaur jami looks bad and no one wanted to be one. You had hundreds, no thousands of proposals but you turned them down because they asked for high dowry and they wouldn't help you look after your parents."

"Well if that's the reason, I'm glad I didn't get married." She smiled at him but it didn't quite reach her eyes. Karan felt bad for Khushi. He'd known her since she was a baby and she had always wanted to find her prince to sweep her off her feet but he didn't want to lie to her unnecessarily. "Enough about that, how's Priya?"

Karan's face fell and he looked at the ground. "She died 23 years ago."

Khushi's mouth fell open and she embraced him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry Karan. I didn't know her health fell again she was doing so much better. Was it the cancer?"

"Yeah she was doing better but the cancer got to her in the end. Don't worry you were there for me." He took a deep breath and came out of her embrace.

"How's Nikil and who was that girl that was in her before?"

"Nik's fine. You actually came for his wedding. He's currently on his honeymoon. That girl is my daughter. Her name is Amba."

"She looks quite old Karan."

"She is."

"Is that why Priya's condition fell so much?" She asked hesitantly.

"I guess. She really wanted to keep the baby. No one could convince her otherwise. You knew how she was."

"Yeah I do. She was a great woman." She squeezed his hand offering comfort and Karan took it. "What else have I missed?"

"Not much really."

"How long will I be here for?"

"You need two weeks rehabilitation, to make sure there is absolutely nothing wrong with you and then you get to go back home."

"Karan have you told my family?"

"Of course I have. They are very concerned and want to talk to you but can't because of the time difference." The lying was becoming easier but that didn't take the guilt away.

"I can't wait to go back to India."

"Oh God!" Karan hadn't thought that Khushi might actually want to go back to India. He began to hyperventilate. If she went back a lot of things will get very complicated.

"What? Is my visa expiring?"

"No it's nothing like that." Karan said in a strained voice. "Do you really want to go back home Khushi?"

"Of course I do. If I don't who will look after my family?"

"Yeah you're right. Umm Khushi I'll be back tomorrow or tonight."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course."

"I'll bring you an iPad to watch Hindi stuff."

"iPad?"

"Computer."

"You don't need to trouble yourself Karan."

"Shut up Khushi, of course I do. Besides, you've always troubled me, why stop now?" He tease and she elbowed him. He kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself Titaliya, I'll be back later."

"Bye Karan."

Karan exited the room with a heavy heart. As soon as he was out he came faced to face with Amba.

"Have you told the Lawson's?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Are you ok?"

"Yep."

"Are you going to answer all my questions with a yes or a no?"

"Yep."

"Amba." He said sternly.

She sighed. "What do you want me to say dad?"

"Anything. React. I don't know. Just stop staring at me with empty eyes and no emotions." He begged. But she wouldn't budge. "Fine, be like that. We have a lot of work to do Amba. We need to rearrange the house, get rid off pictures where she's in them, get rid of all your mum's western cloths and oh get rid of any alcohol and meat in the house. Basically desify as much as possible."

"I know a good way of getting rid of the meat and alcohol."

"Great. We'll eat and drink after I get your mum settled here. Don't start without me!"

"I make no promises."

Gupta Residence London

Karan came back from teaching Khushi how to use the iPad to find Amba's shoes on the landing, her blazer on the coat rack, her bag in the kitchen and a finished bottle of wine on the floor of the living room. He looked at Amba perched on the sofa watching Kuch Kuch Hota Hai and a glass of wine in her hand.

"Amba did you finish a whole bottle wine by yourself?!"

"Yes!" She grinned at him and that's when he noticed another half filled bottle of wine. His jaws dropped open but before he could question her further his phone rang.

"Karan Sighn Malik."

"Dad, it's Nik, I'm just calling to tell you I should be landing later tonight."

"Ok."

"How is Khushi auntie?" Karan explained what was happening. "How is Amba?"

"She's fine apparently."

"That bad huh, don't worry me and Nat will help."

"You'll do no such thing. You two are married now and so you need to get used to living with each other in your own house and leave the problems to me."

"Amba's like a sister to me and Khushi auntie's like a second mum so don't you dare say this isn't my problem."

"I'm glad you said that because I really don't know how to handle this." He glanced back into the living room to see Amba drowning the glass of wine as if it was water, he sighed. "I'll need all the reinforcements I can get."

"Hang in there. Bye dad."

"Bye Nik."

Karan walked back into the living room and stared pointedly at his daughter.

"Don't worry dad, we have a bottle of vodka, 2 packs of beer, a bottle of wine and a very nice bottle of brandy the Lawson's gave us for Christmas, so there's still plenty for you."

He just stared at her. "I wasn't worrying about that I was worrying about you. Have you had anything to eat yet? Why are you watching this film?"

"I'm actually really hungry now that you mention it. And don't I'm watching old Hindi films to learn Hindi since the only way I can communicate to my mother is through Hindi, I thought I'd brush up on mine."

Karan was too tired to say anything to his daughter so he decided to grab a glass and join her. Amba's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Amba is it true. Your mum can't remember anything. Tell me it's not-"

Amba cut the call and turned her phone off. She was in no mood to pacify Logan. She just wanted to drink her problems away.

At 7 am two figures entered the house. They made their way to the living room and found 12 cans of beer and 3 bottles of wine littered all over the floor. The bottle of brandy sat empty on the table. Amba was on the sofa, cuddling the bottle of vodka to her chest looking extremely content. Karan was half on the other sofa and half on the floor snoring away. One of the figures grabbed hold of the curtains and pulled it open. Blinding light fell on Amba's face and she woke up immediately and fell on the floor. She groaned and crawled out of the room with the figures following behind her.

"Nik you twat! Why did you do that for?"

"I love you too Amba. Yes our honeymoon was nice. How have you been?"

She squinted at him and then stuck her tongue out before swearing at him some more under her breath. She slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen. She turned on the coffee maker and turned to face the two figures.

"What's wrong Nat? You seem awfully quiet. Regretting marrying my brother already?" She joked.

"Amba shut up." Said Nik.

"Make me."

"Will you ever grow up?"

"I don't have a choice Nik, if you paid attention in class you'd know that."

"Amba-"

"Nik, please." Begged Nat.

"Ooh you got told." Laughed Amba. They both looked at her weirdly.

"How are you Amba?" Asked Nat.

"Well Natalie my dear, I am absolutely spiffing. Apart from the pounding headache, I'm fine."

"I meant about your mother."

"I'm fine."

"Am-" Nik started.

"I'm always fine Nik and I always will be fine. I was fine when we had no money and dad had to work two jobs and longer hours. I was fine when we were bullied at school. I was fine when you bullied me at home, when you blamed mum and me for everything wrong in your life-"At this point Amba had tears streaming down her face and Nik was looking at the ground in shame.

"And I sincerely apologised for that-"

"And I forgave you Nik but that doesn't mean it's not still fresh in my memory. I was fine when your grandparents looked down on my mother and me even though your father did the exact same thing. I was fine when dad had his operation. When mum had hers. I was fine when I heard mum got into an accident. When I realised she didn't remember who I was. Do you know what she wants to do Nik? Do you? She wants to go back to India. She hates India! You haven't seen her she's a completely different person. Maybe it's for the best. She can go back and get married like she's always wanted. She can have legitimate kids like she's always wanted. And she'll be happy and I'll maybe get to see her once a year. But at least she won't have me as a constant reminder of the one mistake she's ever made-"

But before Amba could continue her rant she was slapped hard across the face. Amba gaped at Nik and he stared back at her equally surprised before they both turned to stare at Natalie who had administered the slap.

"I'm sure if Khushi was in her senses she would have given you that slap herself. How dare you say you were a mistake Amba?!" yelled Nat.

"Because I am!" she shrieked.

Natalie grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Snap out of it Amba. I know you still aren't in your senses after last night but never say that. Khushi has never treated you like a mistake. You are the biggest blessing in her life. Now you need to get yourself together for her sake."

She rubbed her cheek. "Thanks Nat, I needed that."

"Am I really am sorry-" began Nik.

"Nik I already forgave you so it's cool."

"Speaking of cool, I have a great way to wake dad up." Smirked Nik and he wiggled his eyebrows mischievously which made the girls laugh.

"Whatever it is I don't want to know." Amba grabbed her coffee and headed upstairs to take a cold shower and change her clothes. After a few minutes in the shower she heard a loud yelp, lots of swearing and laughing. She smiled. She wore an over sized t-shirt and short and came down. She saw a very wet Karan had gathered everyone in the kitchen so she headed that way.

"Alright gang, now that I'm awake thanks to Nik, there are certain things we have to stop doing, stop speaking about and keep Khushi away from. Is that clear?" A murmer of yeses went around the room. "First off no sex." Nik and Natalie exchanged a look. Karan turned to them and said, "You two can have sex in the house but keep it quite." Then he turned to Amba. "You and I can't."

"Why?"

"Because your mother, 24 years ago, frowned at sex before marriage. Can you resist temptation? If you can't, don't do it in the house."

"If it's for mum I can resist anything."

"Good. Secondly, no meat, no alcohol."

"What!" Both Amba and Karan shouted.

"Your mum was a vegetarian and she didn't drink. And I was a vegetarian before so we have to pretend I still am to keep your mum happy and if I'm vegetarian so is everyone else. So please if you must eat meat or drink do it outside. Thirdly and this is the most important thing, it should've actually gone first, don't tell her anything about her life in the last 24 years. I already fabricated a story, stick to it! Oh yeah and keep her away from anyone that knows her here, I don't want them mucking this up."

He paused and waited for everyone to digest what he had just said.

"Now assignments. Isn't this kind of exciting guys? I'm assigning you stuff like a spy or something."

"Dad, get to the point." Amba said.

"Sorry I'm still not sober yet. Right, Nik you need to move my stuff, your stuff and Natalie's stuff into this house. I don't want Khushi to not be in her natural environment and being in her own home might help her memories come back."

"What has that got to do with me moving all our stuff into her house?"

"She thinks that she's here on holiday, so we're converting her house into mine. Don't question me it's giving me a headache."

"But dad this is only a 3 bedroom house."

"We'll convert the attic or living into a bedroom. I don't know figure something out. Amba get rid off any picture of her with any of us. Unless they are recent ones. And when you're done with that help Nik. Natalie darling you are in charge of making sure there is not a piece or meat or a drop of alcohol in site. And stock up the kitchen with vegetables and stuff like that. I'm going cloths shopping after work. One more thing, Khushi's going to be released from hospital in 2 days so get all this done by then. I'm sure there's more thing I need to tell you but I'm still hungover and I need to get ready for work. Alright go go go go go!"

Karan grabbed his coffee and left the house. Nik and Natalie turned to Amba who was searching for the asprin.

"Don't you have work?" Nik asked.

"No, Logan gave me a leave until mum gets better."

"He's too sweet on you."

"I know."

By the end of the day the kitchen was fully stocked and most of the pictures were removed and the three of them were putting the finishing touches to the attic that they had converted into a bedroom. Amba heard the door bell ring and decided to go and see who it was. She wasn't surprised to see who it was.


	10. Nand Kishore

**Bold bits are meant to be Hindi. Italics are thoughts.**

Chapter 9: Nand Kishore

She gave Logan (jr) a once over and concluded he was heavily drunk. He was still wearing his suit so it made her believe that he had been drinking since yesterday. She had been expecting him but defiantly not in this condition.

She sighed. "What do you want Logan?"

"Why did you cut off my call yesterday?"

"Because I felt like it. Stop being such a girl about it!" She snapped.

Then she realised her mistake. He was very drunk and she was provoking him. He slammed her against the door and took her lips into a fierce kiss but she didn't relent. She pushed him with all her might but he was much stronger drunk. She punched, kicked and slapped him but he wouldn't stop. Then all of a sudden he was ripped from her. She stood dazed from the kiss and watched as Karan threw a strong punch that connected straight with Logan's jaw and he went sprawling across the floor. He looked at Amba and tried to control his breathing. Amba was shocked, she had never seen her father act like that, he was usually calm and collected and tried to handle a situation without violence. He was the modern day Gandhi.

"You can't do that in this house any more Logan. And next time you do that to my daughter without her permission, I'll kill you. I'm letting you off because I know you're drunk and so were we this morning. Go home and get sober, you're useless like this." He then proceeded to drag Logan out of the house and shoved him out the front door.

"Dad?" Amba asked hesitantly.

"Have you completed your assignments?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then help me bring in the cloths I brought for your mum."

He went out the front door and straight to his car. Amba didn't continue, she had learnt not to ask too many questions from a young age, especially about her parents' pasts.

She helped Karan take the cloths to Khushi's room. They were silently removing all of Khushi's western cloths and putting in Khushi's desi cloths when he spoke. "I'm sorry for being so harsh."

"To me or to Logan?"

"Both. I think I should go apologise to him." He started for the door when Amba stopped him.

"No dad, what you did was right. But why so violent?"

"It's just this whole situation and on top of that my work won't let me take some time off until I finish my contract which won't be for another 3-4 weeks. And then the hospital called me-"

Amba's eyes widened with concern. "What?! Is there something wrong with mum?"

"She's been having nightmares again. And she doesn't understand why she keeps having them and I can't even tell her." Karan sat down on the bed and rubbed his face. He was aging by the minute.

"Dad you're not going to tell me the significance of the nightmares, are you?"

"I want to tell you everything, honey. I've wanted to since the day you could understand how messed up the world is but your mum wouldn't let me. She's sacrificed so much so you wouldn't be burdened by her past so you wouldn't have to suffer. I want to tell you but I can't. I've sworn to silence by your mother. But I think it would be better if you knew so when your mother gets better, I'm going to convince her to tell you everything so she can stop running away from her past."

"It's ok dad, I haven't known for 22 years another couple of months won't hurt."

"Let's hope your mother gets better in a few days, forget months." After a pause he continued hesitantly. "Amba, does your mum know about Logan?"

She gave him a confused look. "Why would she know about Logan, she's lost her memory, remember?"

"No I mean about you and Logan."

She rolled her eyes before getting up. "There's nothing to know about me and Logan." Before she could exit the room, Karan grabbed her hand and made her sit back down on the bed.

"Amba, tell me the truth." He said looking into her eyes.

She sighed. "No she doesn't. Dad I promise you it's all casual. We don't have any feelings for each other."

"Oh because that makes everything better!" He said sarcastically. "No dad wants to hear his daughter saying she's only in a 'casual relationship' and there are absolutely 'no feelings' involved. Amba what were you thinking?"

"When did you find out?"

"Answer my question."

"I was stressed with work, so was he. He wanted to drink his stress away, I suggested a better idea."

"Sex was the better idea?!"

"Would you prefer me and him being alcoholics?"

He rubbed his forehead. "Why do you do this to yourself, Amba? What's wrong with a normal healthy relationship?"

"Dad I don't have time to date people, you know how busy I am."

"Your mother would never have agreed if she knew."

"She doesn't need to know. Please dad. We promised to stop after we found out about the wedding."

He threw his hands in the air and pulled his hair in frustration. "I need a drink."

"Dad-"

"Don't. We'll deal with this after your mum gets better. Do you realise the consequences of this? Are you being careful?"

"Very careful. Extremely careful. I promise."

He groaned and rubbed his forehead again. "You're going to turn me into an alcoholic."

"You could always-"

"Don't even suggest it!" He warned.

She decided to change the subject. "Dad we still haven't told mum's family about her condition."

Karan groaned and flopped down face first on the bed. Amba winced, she knew how hard this was for him.

"Umm dad," she poked him but he refused to move. "Dad I could call them for you."

He sighed and sat up. "No I'll do it. In fact I'll do it now." He whipped out his mobile and dialled a number, put it on speaker and threw it on the bed. After some time an old but loud voice answered.

**"Hai re Nand Kishore! Who is it?"**

Karan rolled his eyes. **"Namaste Buaji, it's me."**

**"Me who?"**

**"Karan Malik."**

**"Arre Karan! How are you? How are Khushi and Amba? How's Nikil? How is he enjoying married life?**" Buaji was overjoyed that Karan had called. She hadn't talked to them in a long time.

**"Actually Buaji, there's something I need to tell you."**

**"Hai re Nand Kishore! Is everything alright?"**

**"Um actually um, Amba!"** Exclaimed Karan and pointed at his daughter with a pleading look.

**"What about Amba?"**

"Yes dad, what about me?" asked Amba with a pointed look.

**"Amba would like to talk to you buaji."**

**"Oh course, how is my favourite grandchild?"**

Amba sighed. "I'm ok buaji."

**"Speak Hindi! You can understand it but can't speak it. What's wrong with you?"** Buaji continued on her rant. Amba mouthed translate to Karan and Karan began translating everything Amba said.

"It was nice talking to you Buaji but da- I mean Karan has something important to tell you." With that she left the room before Karan could stop her.

**"What do you need to tell me Nand Kishore?"**

**"Buaji is Mausaji and Masiji home?"**

**"Yes they are, why?"**

**"Gather them around the phone and put it on loud speaker please."**

It took Buaji 2 minutes to round everyone up and another 5 minutes for Karan to explain how to put the phone on loud speaker.

**"Before I tell you anything, I'd like to say that Khushi is fine. In fact everyone is fine."** But hearing this made the Gupta's more nervous than reassured. **"Khushi was in an accident but now she's fine."** He said quickly. There was a silence before a rush of questions came through the phone. **"Please calm down, it's nothing to be worried about she's fine. She just can't remember anything since Payal's first wedding."**

**"How is that fine!"** shrieked Buaji.

**"Look, you need to cooperate with me because she thinks she's here on holiday. As soon as she gets better she wants to go back to India."**

**"Karan you have to stop her from coming back at all costs."** Begged Khushi's father.

**"Mausaji, I've tried everything but you know how stubborn she is. If she doesn't regain her memory in 3 weeks, we'll have to come to India to see if anything can jog her memory."**

**"She can't come back, I won't let her be harassed again!"**

**"Mausaji, please try to understand the situation. She won't have to go near the Riazada's at all."**

**"How is that possible when they were a really big part of her life? Not to mention they're Payal's in laws. What if her memory comes back by seeing them?"** said Garima.

**"If seeing you guys won't jog her memory we'll have to go to them."**

**"No! Absolutely not! I forbid it!"** Shouted Shashi.

**"Mausaji-"**

**"Not after everything they made her go through. Karan you can't change my mind on this matter."**

Karan sighed. _I'll try reasoning with Mausaji another time._ **"Are you going to tell Payal?"**

**"We'll have to. She has a right to know, it's her sister."** Said Buaji.

**"But-"**

**"Payal has a right to know!"** Buaji stated firmly.

They all knew the consequences of telling Payal. Ever since the Shyam incident, Payal hasn't kept anything from Akash. And if Akash knows then sure enough, somehow Arnav Singh Riazada will find out. And if Arnav finds out… Well no one wanted to find out the consequences of Arnav finding out, there was too much to lose.

**"How is Amba handling the situation?"** asked Garima.

**"She's fine apparently."**

**"That one is exactly like her mother, always so strong. Karan we trust you to take care of both our girls ok. From now on I want to know how Khushi's doing everyday."** Said Shashi.

**"Yes of course Mausaji."** Then Karan proceeded to tell the Gupta's the lie he had created to protect Khushi. **"She's going to want to call you, so make sure you stick to this story. I have to go but I'll call again tomorrow to let you know how Khushi's doing."** With that Karan cut the call and went downstairs.

He went into the living room and saw Amba busy on her laptop with the tv blaring in the background.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Ordering Hindi language kits. Buaji's right, I should learn how to speak it as well as understand it."

* * *

British Airways, First Class

Arnav Singh Riazada was on a plane half way to Dehli. He was working, as usual, when he finally realised where he had seen Amba before.

"NK."

* * *

Delhi, Riazada Mansion

Payal Raizada was busy getting her children ready for school when her mobile rang. Having 5 children meant that she wouldn't be picking up her phone for sometime.

**"Krish stop teasing Nandani and eat your breakfast for God's sake!"** she yelled trying to pry the twins apart.

**"Maa, Chin and Jay and still sleeping."** Said Tara as she came down the stairs. She was fully dressed and ready to go.

**"You'd think because they're in university they'd wake up by themselves but no! Tara, can you please make sure that these two finish their breakfast and get them ready soon."** Payal said and rushed up the stairs.

Tara sighed and started separating her siblings as they got into yet another fight. At the age of 16, she was already the more mature one out of her other 4 siblings.

Payal rushed into her sons' room, ripped the cover off both of them and flung open the curtains.

**"Sachin Singh Riazada! Sanjay Singh Riazada! If you two don't get up right now, so help me God, I'll kill both of you!"** She screamed.

Hearing their mother shout their full name meant she was well and truly pissed so the twins rushed out of their bed and started getting ready as quickly as they could. Payal left their room massaging her head.

"Hello hi bye bye. Why is you shouting so early in the mornings?!" Asked Mamiji as she came out of her room.

Payal was about to snap at her when Tara came to the rescue.

"Wow Dadi! **You're looking so beautiful today. I guess that beauty sleep must really be helping you."**

**"I know."** Mamiji smirked arrogantly.

**"You know what Dadi? If you sleep for another hour or two, people won't be able to tell the difference between you and AR's top models."**

**"Really?"**

**"Really."**

**"Ok but keep the noise down!"** She sauntered back into her room and Tara let out a sigh of relief.

By this time Payal has calmed down significantly. **"Thank you Tara."**

**"No problem maa. Ni and Krish have finished their breakfast and are currently getting ready."**

**"I don't know what I'd do without you."**

**"Just promise me you won't have any more kids."**

**"Believe me I won't."**

It was another 10 minutes before she got all her children together and sent them off with the driver before she checked her phone. She panicked when she saw the 17 missed calls from her parents' house. She called them back immediately. Someone picked up at the first ring.

**"Is Babuji ok? Amma? Buaji?"**

**"Yes yes Nand Kishore everyone is fine."** Replied Buaji.

**"Thank Devi Maya, I was so worried. Why did you miss call me so much if everyone is fine?"**

**"Because your sister's not fine"**

Payal froze. She barely talked to her sister these days after what happened in the past but that didn't change the fact that she loved her. **"What's happened to Khushi?!"**

**"She's been in an accident."** The Buaji began retelling everything that Karan told her.** "Look Payalia, I know Akash is your husband and you have the right to tell him everything but please keep this away from Arnav."**

Payal hadn't kept anything from Akash since the incident between Shyam and Khushi had been cleared up. She had been completely honest about everything. But for the first time she wanted to hide this matter from her husband, not because Akash couldn't keep a secret but because Khushi had done everything in her power to ensure Payal's happiness and now she wanted to return the favour.

**"Buaji I'll make sure Arnavji never finds out, even if it means hiding this from Akash."**

**"No Payalia, you have to tell Akash."**

**"But Khushi-"**

**"No! Hiding things has always brought misfortune to our family."**

**"Ok Buaji, just keep me up to date on how Khushi's doing."**

**"Ok Payalia, take care."**

Payal ended the call. She could sense she wasn't alone so she turned around and gasped. There, stood by the entrance, was Arnav Singh Riazada.


	11. Want

**Bold bits are Hindi. Italics are thoughts. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 10: Want

Payal ended the call. She could sense she wasn't alone so she turned around and gasped. There, stood by the entrance, was Arnav Singh Riazada. Payal was frozen to her place, she didn't know what to do, she didn't how much he'd heard.

**"A A Arnavji?"** She said hesitantly.

Before Arnav could say anything he's phone rang. Payal sighed with relief, hoping that this would give her a chance to get away. But all her hopes were crushed when Arnav said, "Hold on a minute Payal." She was forced to stay.

"Arnav Singh Raizada. Who? But he barely knows what he's doing, doesn't Lawson have any one else for the job? What happened to the girl that was in charge? I don't give a damn, it's either her or I'm cancelling my deal with you. You have 2 weeks to make a decision and get back to me." With that he cancelled his call and regarded a fidgety Payal. **"Payal I need to ask you a question."**

Payal straightened herself out and stood tall. **"What is it Arnavji?"**

**"Where's NK, I need to ask him about something."**

Payal sighed with relief and smiled.** "He hasn't returned yet."**

**"How's that possible? He boarded before me."**

**"He's flight got held back because of bad weather, he should be here in an hour."**

**"When he comes, let me know."**

**"Of course Arnavji."**

The two went their separate ways; Payal went to the kitchen and Arnav went to his bedroom. Of course Arnav had heard the entire conversation that happened between Payal and Buaji. He knew something had happened to Khushi and he wanted nothing more than to go downstairs and scare her into telling him everything but his hands were tied in more ways than he wanted. How he wished things had been different. Did he even have the right to ask about her? He sat by the poolside and reminisced about all the times he had had with her. He was about to doze off when he heard a knock on his door. He slowly got up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He opened the door to find Payal standing there.

**"NK just arrived. He's in his room."** She informed him. Arnav nodded and headed for NK's room.

Over the years the Riazada Mansion had to be expanded due to the growing number of people joining their family. But Arnav's room was the one room that didn't change through out the renovations. When Arnav entered NK's room he found him unpacking his suitcase. When NK noticed him he pulled him into a big hug.

"Nanav! What's up bro? Payal babhi said you wanted to ask me something."

"Yes I did. NK you travel every year to the UK for your holiday, right?"

NK tensed but kept his smile in place. He didn't know where Arnav was going with this but he hoped it had nothing to do with Khushi. He turned back and started unpacking again.

"Yeah I do. Why'd you ask?"

"I want to see your holiday photos. Don't tell me you don't have them with you because I know you carry them everywhere."

NK was caught. He didn't know what Arnav knew about the photos, he'd always been careful not to show the ones with Khushi in them. He wanted to deny him but if he did Arnav would know something was up.

"But Nanav, you saw them a couple of weeks ago when I came back."

"Yes but I never paid attention to them. Now show them to me please." But NK knew it wasn't a request it was an order.

"Nanav I'm offended that you don't pay any attention to me."

"Ok, I'm sorry, now will you show them to me?"

"But why do you want to see them?" Hoping against hope that some how, he could stall Arnav.

"Because I need to clear something that's been bothering me. Why are you asking me so many questions NK?" Arnav asked suspiciously.

NK didn't say anything. He got out his holiday photos and handed them to Arnav. He watched as Arnav flicked through the photos until he came across the one he wanted and smiled. NK's heart stopped beating. He wondered if he'd some how managed to mix one of Khushi's photos in there. But it was impossible, he had checked so many times to make sure Khushi wasn't in any of them.

"Why are you smiling Nanav?" He asked steadily.

Arnav thrust a photo in NK's face and NK recognised it immediately. It was of him, Amba, Nikil and Natalie in Nik & Nat's reception. NK studied the picture carefully for any signs of Khushi, when he didn't find any he looked at Arnav in confusion. Arnav sighed and pointed at Natalie.

"Who is this?"

NK was beyond confused so he decided to just answer his questions. "It's Natalie."

Arnav frowned and looked back at the picture before he pointed to Amba.

"Not her, this one."

"Oh that's Amba. Why do you need to know this?"

"Because she's handling the new project and I wondered where I'd seen her before. I must say it's a shock to see her in desi cloths." After a pause Arnav asked, "NK, why do you travel to the UK every year?"

NK wanted to burst out laughing. After all these years, Arnav finally noticed. For the first few years, he had been extremely careful but as the years went on he realised Arnav didn't really care what he was doing so he went over when ever he felt like it.

_And I thought the great ASR was supposed to be intelligent. _

"Because Karan is a very good friend of mine." He said truthfully.

"Why don't you take your family along? You always seem to go by yourself."

NK answered easily as if he'd been planning what to say when he was confronted, which he had. "Now look who's asking all the questions. The kids and Diane don't like cold climates."

"Speaking of, where are they?"

"They're coming a week before the wedding to avoid all the pre wedding drama. To be honest I wanted to do the same thing but business got in the way and when Di found out I was coming she insisted I stay. And when I say "insisted", well we both know how Di is like now-a-days."

They both shuddered. Anjili had turned into a crazy monster because of the upcoming wedding. No one wanted to piss her off at the risk of being eaten alive.

"You know, Amba reminds me so much-" But before Arnav could finish his sentence his phone rang and he went off to answer the call in private.

NK let out a huge sigh of relief. He had thought Arnav would grill him about Khushi's whereabouts but thankfully he hadn't. He relaxed and started whistling. He was about to continue unpacking when he heard a knock on his door. He answered the door to find Payal standing there.

**"May I come in NK?"**

"Of course."

Payal looked around and locked the door. NK looked at her in confusion.

**"NK I need to talk to you."**

**"Is it that important that you need to lock the door?"**

**"It's about Khushi."** She stated simply. That caught NK's attention as he stopped what he was doing and listened.** "I don't know if you know but she's been in an accident."** And then Payal proceeded to tell him everything.

**"Oh God! We can't let her come back! Nanav won't let go of her this time."**

**"She's adamant on coming back."**

**"I don't care! You don't know what I know Payal-"**

**"That's because no one will tell me!"** She shouted. **"Just because I'm a bahu if this house doesn't mean I don't care about my sister!"**

**"Payal, only me, Karan and your Babuji know the entire truth. If Khushi wanted to tell you she would've herself. Just do anything to make sure she doesn't come back. Stall as much as you can."**

**"But we all know the truth-"**

**"No Payal, you don't. There is so much more to it. Once Khushi regains her memory you can ask her about it."**

**"Fine!"**

Payal stormed out of NK's room. NK dialled a number on his phone.

"Hello."

"Amba?"

"Uncle NK?"

"Yeah, Amba I just heard about the accident-"

"For God's sake, why don't we just put it in the fricking news! The amount of sympathy calls I've had these past weeks is ridiculous. You'd think my mother was dead by the way everyone's been going on about it!"

"How is she?"

There was a pause. "I don't know." Amba whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"You should really talk to dad because I don't know how she is. I'll pass the phone over to him."

"Wait wait Amba-" But it was too late.

"Hello?"

"Karan, it's me NK. How's Khushi?"

"You knew her before Akash and Payal got married right?"

"Yeah."

"She's exactly like that now."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"How's Amba?"

"She's learning Hindi."

"Why?"

"Because Khushi's English isn't that good anymore."

"Oh. No I meant how is she coping with all of this?"

"She's fine apparently."

"She's taking it hard and bottling her feelings as usual."

"Apparently she's found a way of losing the frustration."

"So you found out about her and Logan."

"How did you know?" Karan was surprised.

"It's obvious."

"Really?" Asked a shocked Karan.

"No, I saw them making out after the wedding."

"Oh dear God. Did you tell anyone?"

"No because I know they're not serious, it's casual."

"Why does everyone think casual sex is ok!?"

"I think it's better than letting it build up and then her collapsing and being bedridden for days like that one time. If this is how she's dealing with it then let her."

"No. I'm going to find a much healthier way for her to deal with her problems."

"Karan haven't you got enough on your plate as it is?"

"NK, she's my daughter. There will always be room for her on my plate no matter how full it is."

"This is why I admire you Karan."

"Thank you. NK, I have to go and pick Khushi up from the hospital. I'll let you know how she's doing later."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

* * *

London, Gupta Residence

Karan put the phone down and looked over at Amba who was busy reading a Hindi book. He picked up his coat and went over to her.

"Amba?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm going to go and pick your mum up."

"Ok."

"Honey, change into something that covers your legs, we don't want your mum to worry about-"

"I understand dad, I'll go and get changed." She closed her book and made to move out of the room.

"Oh Amba! Did you tell Logan-"

"Both of them know the situation. And Logan has promised to come by and apologise for his behaviour the other day."

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit. Love you."

"Love you too."

With that Amba went to change and Karan went to get Khushi.

* * *

Delhi, Raizada Mansion

Arnav Singh Raizada was not a person who gave up easily. If he saw an opportunity he took it. For the first time in 23 years he'd heard about news of Khushi and he wasn't going to let her go this time. If ASR wanted something, he'd have it. He knew Payal wouldn't tell him about Khushi's condition so he had hired a private investigator to see if they could find out something from the Gupta's instead. The bad thing was that he had to wait 24 hours for any kind of information. He was contemplating going over to Lucknow to do some of his own research but with the wedding preparations going on, Di would kill him if he left again for anything. He was thinking of ways to avoid Anjili's wrath and go to Lucknow when someone waltzed in to his room without knocking.

Arnav smiled.** "Yes Neha, what can I do for you."**

**"I want the Sheesh Mahal."** She demanded.

Arnav raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid it's not for sale."

**"Uff Mamu, I meant I want it for my wedding."**

Arnav's smile widened. Neha had just given him the perfect opportunity to visit Lucknow.** "Of course honey, whatever you want."**

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!" She hugged him and ran out of the room.

Arnav picked up his phone and made the necessary arrangements for his family to move.

"Khushi Kumari Gupta Singh Riazada, I'm coming for you."

London

Khushi was sitting in Karan's car, staring out the window and marvelling at London. Everything seemed new and exciting except the weather. She didn't understand how people could live in such gloomy conditions. But she pacified herself my saying that she was going to go back to India soon where the sun is always shiny.

_Well nearly always. At least it's not as bad as this._

The car suddenly came to a halt.** "Khushi, we're here."** Karan got out and helped Khushi out of the car.

She stared at her house.** "Is this your house?"**

**"Yep."**

**"It's beautiful."** She said sincerely.

**"I'm glad you think so because you designed it."**

**"What?"** She stared at him in disbelief.

**"Yep. You did everything. You chose everything that should be in and outside the house. Believe it or not you practically live here."**

**"Now you're exaggerating."** She began to move towards the house.

Karan sighed. "I'm not exaggerating, it's the truth." He said under his breath and then followed her.

Khushi was climbing the steps to the door with Karan following behind her when a deep voice caught her attention. She turned around and her heart started fluttering in her chest, her eyes widen and her mouth fell open. She then noticed she was shamelessly staring at the man who was now climbing the steps to the house next to them. She lowered her eyes and blushed. She didn't know who he was but she wanted to know more about him.


	12. Nightmares

**Bold bits are meant to be Hindi. Underlined things from now on will be dreams/nightmares/past. I strongly recommend you read this in one of my blogs that you will find on my profile as it could get confusing.**

Chapter 11: Nightmares

Khushi was totally mesmerised by him. This feeling felt foreign yet familiar to her, as if she'd already experienced it somewhere. She didn't understand what he was saying but his voice completely captured her.

"Well tough, I don't care what he says, she's not going to come back until her mother's ok. My son is perfectly capable of handling this project. He needs this as much as we do so do something to convince him or else you'll be demoted."

Logan cancelled the call and felt someone was looking at him. He turned around to find Khushi peaking at him while Karan was trying to find the right key to unlock the door. Logan smiled at her and she looked away, blushing deep red.

**"Namaste Khushi."** He said joining his hands together.

Khushi gaped at him while Karan shot him a warning look.

**"You know Hindi?"** She asked him.

He smirked.** "Of course I do. Karan and I have been neighbours for ages and you do come and visit a lot."**

She smiled at him. There was something about him that made her comfortable. **"Namaste, umm…"**

**"Logan."**

**"Namaste Logan."**

Before Logan could say any more Karan cut in. **"Yes well I'm sure Logan has more important things to do then chat with us. Come on Khushi." Karan rang the door bell as he had given up hope on the keys.**

Khushi face fell a little and seeing this Logan tried to pacify her. **"He's right. I only came to get a few important things. I should really get going."**

Just then Amba opened the door. "Oh dad, you're back. **Mu- I mean Khushi aunty how are you feeling now?"**

**"I'm ok now, thank you."**

Amba noticed Logan standing on his door step looking at them. "Hey Logan!"

"Hi Amba."

**"Have you re-met Khushi aunty?"** Logan could hear the slight anguish behind that innocent question.

**"Yes I have."**

**"That's great, you should come over some time soon."**

Both Logan and Khushi smiled at this. **"I might later, but now I have to get back to the office."**

**"Amba why don't you take Khushi in and show her around the house. I want to talk to Logan for a bit."**

"Ok dad." Amba grabbed Khushi's hand and dragged her away.

Karan closed the door softly and turned to face Logan. "What exactly are you trying to do Logan?" Karan demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I respect you a lot Logan but what if you had said something-"

"You really think I'd endanger her health like that? If you do then you don't know nor do you respect me!"

"She's in a fragile state right now-"

"Yes and she needs to see familiar faces. You can't keep her coped up at home-"

"She just got home!"

"Look, I just needed to see for myself her condition."

Karan sighed and let the matter go. He knew he was being too over protective of her but there was too much she didn't know and that meant a lot could harm her. "I understand."

"She's so different. I don't think I've ever seen her blush so much."

"She was very naïve. She was forced to face some unexpected things to get her to where she is today."

"I know."

Karan was surprised. "You know?"

"Yeah she told me everything a couple of months ago."

"She didn't tell me that she told you."

"We were too busy with Nik's wedding to tell anyone anything."

"I don't believe you." Karan said sceptically.

"Arnav Singh Riazada."

It was only three words but the way Logan said it convinced Karan that he indeed did know everything. "If you know everything, why are you doing business with him?"

"Because Khushi suggested it was a good opportunity."

"Khushi said that?" Karan asked in disbelief.

"I was surprised too. When his proposal came, she was the first person I consulted with and she said she was fine to deal with him. I think she was ready to face her past. She was even thinking of going back to India."

"She was?" Karan couldn't believe Khushi had kept so much from him after all he had done for her. Did she think he wouldn't support her anymore?

Logan could see Karan's inner turmoil. "Come on mate, we've all been really busy lately."

"Too busy to pick up the phone and talk? Too busy to come to my house, which is 10 minutes away, and explain all of this?"

"She was indecisive especially because of Mohini."

"Mohini?"

"Remember she had you wrapped around her little finger and she didn't like the fact that Khushi was so close to you. As I recall, you didn't have any time for us until you heard about Nik's wedding."

Karan turned away guiltily. "But Mo and I broke up ages ago."

"You broke up in the middle of Nik's wedding preparations, by that time Khushi was in full scary wedding mum mode. She was too absorbed in everything as she wanted every last detail to be perfect and it was perfect. Karan I'm sure when she gets her memory back she'll tell you everything. I have to go now." With that Logan went into his house.

Karan stood there for a while before deciding to go in to Khushi's house. As he walked in he saw Amba showing Khushi the living room.

**"Wow Karan, you're house is so big!"** Her voice full of awe.

Karan smiled. **"I'm glad you like it. Amba did you show Khushi her room?"**

**"I chose to leave the best till last."** With that Amba dragged Khushi to her room. She paused when she got there for dramatic effect but when she looked at Khushi, she decided not to delay it any longer. She opened the door and said "Tada!".

Khushi was speechless. The entire theme for the room was green, her favourite colour. The room was spacey and simple, just the way she liked it. There were a few Salman Khan pictures on the wall. Above the bed hung lots of little stars and she noticed they were all on the ceiling too.

Amba saw her staring at the stars on the ceiling. **"They glow in the dark."**

She started moving around the room. She noticed a door in the corner and she opened to find a joint bathroom. Khushi was so over come with emotions that she hugged both Amba and Karan.

**"Thank you so much."**

**"Silly girl, is that any reason to cry? I just showed you your room. Thank God, I didn't tell you I got jalebies too otherwise you'd be hysterical."** Karan teased.

Khushi laughed through her tears and whipped them.** "There's jalebies?"**

**"Of course there's jalebies! You think you'd come around and I wouldn't buy jalebies? I'm offended."**

Khushi hit him lightly. **"Where's Nikil?"**

**"He's gone to finalise his apartment."**

**"He won't be staying here after marriage?"**

**"No, I don't want him to."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because they're very loud."** Karan said suggestively.

Khushi was confused. **"I'm loud, does it mean you don't want me here either."**

Karan smirked, wanting to make a joke but thought better of it.** "You'll see what I mean at night."**

**"Why? What happens at night?"** Khushi asked innocently.

Karan just wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and hide her from the world due to her naivety. **"Nothing, let's have some jalebies!"**

Karan looked around to find Amba had gone out of the room. He lead Khushi down to the kitchen and gave her a plate full of jalebies, then he went to look for Amba. He found her in her room working on the laptop. He crossed over and closed it.

"Dad I love you but it you do that again-"

"What's wrong with you?"

Amba raised an eyebrow. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't know how else to act." Amba said quietly.

Karan softened a little. "You can at least try."

"But it's easy for you!"

"And if you don't try it's not going to be easy for you."

Before Amba could respond the door bell rang. Amba took it as an opportunity to get out of the conversation and she went to check who it was. When she opened the door, she found Logan standing there. It was almost like a déjà vu of the last time they had seen each other.

"Can I help you?" She asked coldly.

"I want to formally apologise for my behaviour. Can you please call your dad?"

"Dad! It's LJ!" She shouted and then skipped to her room.

Karan came down and gave Logan a hard look. "Yes?"

"Karan, I'm really sorry about my behaviour last time and I regret my action deeply."

"Apology accepted." Karan was about to close the when Logan stopped him. Karan raised his eyebrow.

"Umm, how is she?" Logan asked hesitantly.

"Who?"

"Khushi."

"She's fine. Thanks for your concern, now goodbye." Karan didn't give him time to protest before he slammed the door on his face. "Sleeps with my daughter and acts like nothings happening!" He murmured all the way to the kitchen.

Khushi saw him looking agitated.** "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing."** He looked at the now empty plate of jalebies.** "Wow, you're appetite never decreases, does it Titaliya?"**

Khushi smiled proudly.** "Oh Karan, I want to call my parents."**

**"It's quite late in India, I think they might be sleeping."**

**"Stupid time difference! Can you at least try?"** The face she was making compelled him to do it.

The phone rang a couple of time before someone picked up. **"Who is it Nand Kishore?"**

**"It's Karan, Buaji, Khushi wants to talk to everyone."**

**"Really?! Hold on, let me get everyone."**

Karan put his phone on loud speaker and gestured Khushi to come foreward. "Hello?" She said tentatively.

**"Oh thank Devi Maya, betiya are you ok?"** asked Garima.

Khushi teared up at the sound of her mother's voice. It felt like forever since she had spoken to her. Little did Khushi know that that was exactly the truth. **"Amma, I'm fine now. Karan's taking such good care of me, you don't even know. I can't wait to come back."**

**"No!"** commanded Sashi.

Khushi was really confused.** "Why Babuji?"**

**"I want you to get better fully and then come back."**

**"But Babuji, who will take care of you guys?"**

**"We have a lot of servants, Titaliya, we will manage."**

**"How can we afford servants?"**

Karan cut in before anyone else could. **"You had a job in LL Indian branch."**

Khushi's mouth fell open.** "But that's one of the most prestigious companies. How did I get a good position there if I'm not that well educated?"**

**"You got educated, you just don't remember."**

There was a dull ache forming in Khushi's head. **"How did we afford it? With Jiji's wedding and everything, how did we afford it?"**

**"I helped."**

Khushi gave him a shocked and disapproved look. **"Karan-"**

**"You paid me back every penny once you got a job. You also got servants to help out when you were at work. You gave your parents and Buaji the best medical treatments."**

**"I don't remember any of this."**

**"It's ok, don't strain yourself."**

**"But if I'm successful and my parents are well taken care of, why didn't I get married."**

**"By the time you became that successful, you were too busy with your career and parents to get married."**

The dull ache had turned into a full fledged migraine.** "Karan, my head really hurts I want to lay down."**

**"I'll take you to your room."** He was about to leave when he realised that the Gupta's were still on the phone.** "Sorry Buaji, Khushi's got a headache and she needs to lay down."**

**"It's ok. Tell her we don't want her home until she's fully recovered."**

**"I will."** He cut the call, picked up Khushi and carried her to her room. She was in too much pain to protest and when she hit the mattress, sleep instantly claimed her.

Amba's distort expression filled him with some sick pleasure. She looked like she was going to break down any second now.

_Good! She deserves it! _But he couldn't think why.

"You've said a lot of horrible things to me in the past but you really got me this time." She said.

For some reason the images became blurry and his father stood in front of him with a hard expression on his face. The slap he had given him seemed to echo endlessly. His father didn't believe in violence and never raised his hands to his children. The sting he felt was nothing compared to what his father said next.

"You're no son of mine."

Nikil Malik shook himself out of the dream violently. He panted heavily and looked around his surroundings quickly. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he hadn't woken up Natalie. He knew she loved him but it would be too hard to explain some of his nightmares to her. He got up quietly and headed out of the room. Once he closed the door, he slid down to the floor and sobbed quietly.

When he and Natalie came home, they found the house unusually quiet. He was so used to coming to Khushi auntie's house and finding a lively atmosphere but today it felt like some one had died. His dad had informed him that Khushi had a migraine and that Amba was working but it just didn't feel the same. He had gone to check up on her but after getting short replies he had left her alone. Him and Nat had their dinner and decided to sleep early as they'd have to start packing to move out.

He got up shakily from the floor and made his way to Amba's room. He didn't know what the time was but he hoped she was awake. He knocked lightly and waited. After a while he was sure she was asleep, he was about to leave when she opened the door. He regarded her dishevelled state and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"You don't look like you were asleep. Logan?" Trying to delay what he really wanted to say.

"Yeah, so?"

"No nothing." They stood there for a while not really knowing what to say.

Amba chose to break the silence. "Did you want something?"

Nik gathered his wit. "Can I come in?"

Now Amba was confused but she gestured him in. She sat in the middle of the bed and stared at him. He chose to stand. When she saw he wasn't going to speak any time soon, she sighed. "What do you want Nik?!"

Nik managed to surprise her when he went to his knees and started bawling. Amba looked at him in shock and went over to comfort him. "I'm so so sorry, Amba." He said in between sobs.

"I didn't know asking you questions would make you react like this. I promise never to ask you questions again." She joked, trying to make the situation light.

"No it's not that. It's everything I've been doing since you've been born."

"Nik-"

"I'm sorry for constantly putting you down, for bullying you, for for everything."

"Nik shut up."

"No Am, you need to know that I regret everything I did to you deeply."

"Nik, I forgave you a week after you had done anything."

"Why?"

"Because you're my brother and I know you never actually meant to hurt me. And besides these past few years you've been an ideal brother." She said honestly.

"But that's no excuse-"

"Nik, if you speak about that again or apologise, I will slap you." She warned.

"But-" Before he could complete his sentence, he received a slap. "I didn't finish!"

"But I knew what you were going to say so I chose to hit you. This is how I became a successful business woman."

"By slapping everyone?" He teased.

"Exactly." She smiled.

They laughed they're hearts out but when they realised it was late into the night, they calmed down to a giggle. They were about to hug each other when they heard screaming. They ran out of the room and followed the scream which lead to Khushi's room. They rushed in and found Karan trying to wake Khushi up. Amba rushed to the bathroom and got some water to sprinkle on her face. With a lot of shaking and sprinkling Khushi finally woke up.

She clung on to Karan like her life depended in it. She was shaking badly. **"Karan, thank Devi Maya you're here. There was a man and he was holding a knife." **She mumbled.

Amba and Nik looked at each other in confusion. "Did she say knife?" Amba asked Nik.

"Get out!" yelled Karan.

"What?!" Nik and Amba said simultaneously.

"Both of you get out!"

Nik and Amba left the room quickly. They'd never seen their father act like this before.

"I've only seen her act like this once before." Said Nik.

"When?" asked Amba curiously.

Before Nik could answer, they saw Natalie coming towards them.

"I heard screaming and I thought it was outside but then it continued and I realised it was coming from somewhere in the house. Is everyone ok?" Nat asked.

"Mum's having nightmares. Nothing to worry about. Dad's in there trying to calm her down." Amba explained. "Dad's obviously not going to give us an explanation, so I think it's best just to go back to bed.

They all went their separate ways. Amba realised Nik was going to tell her when her mother had acted like this before but Nat had interrupted them. She was debating whether or not to go and ask Nik but she decided against it, vowing to ask him in the morning.


	13. India

**The bold bits are meant to be Hindi. If you want to see pictures of the Khushi's garden or Nik and Nat's wedding go into my profile and click on the blogger link and go into visuals.**

Chapter 12: India

It had been 2 weeks since the incident and Karan had taken it upon himself to sleep with Khushi every night as she kept on having nightmares. When asked about them, neither Khushi nor Karan would give a proper answer to their children. Amba and Nik hadn't completely forgotten their conversation that night but every time they remember to talk to the other, something or other would always come up.

Khushi's physical therapy had gone extremely well and she was practically herself in a week and a half, she no longer had severe headaches when they talked about her past but she still couldn't remember much. She would sometimes do or say something that would give them hope but that was all. Amba and Karan had shown her pictures of the "past holidays" but nothing. Even talking to her parents, Buaji and Payal hadn't brought anything out of her. No matter where Karan and Amba took her, there was barely a recollection. Everyone was avoiding talking about the worst case scenario especially when they learnt that Arnav and the Riazada's were in Lucknow now and until the wedding, but they knew that they'd have to talk about it sooner or later.

* * *

Lucknow, Sheesh Mahal

Arnav and most of the family had moved to Lucknow a week ago but he'd been nothing but restless. Everyone one had put it down to work and the wedding but what really occupied his mind was Khushi. His investigator had informed them that Khushi was indeed in contact with the Gupta's but every conversation they had lead to them forbidding her to come back. He had been so angry to hear that information that he had managed to trash his office. No more useful information had come about after that but he had hope. He was so frustrated now-a-days. On top of that he was walking a fine line with Lawson's Limited, they had still not gotten back to him about his request.

He had taken up boxing to take his frustration out. He was in his personal gym pummelling the bag when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Mr Riazada, I'm Sandra, I'm standing in for Mr Lawson's assistant."

"Have you got good news for me Sandra?"

"Umm. I'm afraid Mr Lawson stands by his words."

"Well that's too bad. I guess 2 months of preparing has gone to waste. I'm cancelling our contract."

"But Mr Riazada-"

"Look Sandra, it's nothing personal. I just like competent people to work with. And no offence, but nearly all the staff at LL are incompetent."

"Sir-"

"And besides, I don't really care if I lose this contract, I have a lot more lining up for me."

"Mr-"

"Have you even asked her?"

"No sir."

Arnav punched the bag to contain his anger. "Then how on Earth do you know she doesn't want to continue?!"

"Because-"

"No, no because. Ask her now and tell her the consequences of saying no to Mr Arnav Singh Riazada. I'm trying to be reasonable Sandra but I'm in a bad mood." With that he cut the call and resumed with his boxing.

* * *

London, Lawson's Limited

Sandra looked at Logan, who had heard every word. He really needed this deal and Arnav knew it. The company wasn't doing as well as it used to. Especially with his heart condition and now Khushi's memory loss.

He sighed. "Sandra, call Amba and put the call through to my office." He moved to his office and waited for the call. A few seconds later the phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey Logan, what's up."

"Amba, I need to talk to you about something important."

"Ok."

"I need you to come back to work."

Amba was shocked. "What! But you said that I could-"

"I know I know. I hate myself for bringing you in but I need you. The company needs you."

Amba didn't buy it. "What's really going on?"

"Mr. Riazada doesn't want anyone but you dealing with this project."

"Why?!" She was flabbergasted, she couldn't believe it.

"He's threatening to pull the project unless you lead it."

"I've been working from home. Haven't you got my stuff that I sent?"

"He wants you to be actually there and not interactively."

Amba got an idea. "Where is he now?"

"Back in India, why?"

"Will the project work if I go to India and work with him?"

Logan was confused. "Yeah, I would think so, why?"

"No reason, I'll ask dad about it and I'll get back to you."

"Unfortunately, I need an answer by today."

Amba bit her lip. She knew it was going to be hard to convince her dad to let her go to India but she had a plan. "That's fine." She cut the call and did a little happy dance. To be honest, when Logan asked her to come in for work she had been ecstatic. She'd been bored to death these past weeks and the fact that nothing seemed to help her mother remember was getting her frustrated. On top of that she had no way of taking out that frustration any more.

Amba left her room and walked downstairs to find Khushi looking at Nik's wedding pictures. Khushi saw Amba coming down the stair and waved her over.

**"Nik's wedding was beautiful."** She said as she flicked over more picture.

**"It was pretty magical."**

Khushi stopped at one of the pictures and looked at Amba. Amba could tell that Khushi was a bit hesitant but she remained patient, waiting for her to speak.

**"Amba, was Loganji and I close?"** She blushed when she said Logan's name.

Amba smirked.** "Why would you ask that?"**

Khushi got all flustered.** "No I mean, umm, what I mean to say is, uumm-"**

Amba burst out laughing and Khushi realised she was teasing her. She hit Amba lightly and blushed a lot more.

Amba held her ears.** "I'm sorry. Yeah Logan and you were very close. You visit often and he's been our neighbour for years, I always knew there was something going on between you two."**

**"Besharam! What about his wife?"**

Amba's smile dropped and she sobered quickly.** "They were both in a car accident when Logan was 10. His wife died instantly and he was put in intensive care for a long time. We practically raised Logan after that."**

Khushi had a confused expression on her face.** "How can Logan be married when he was 10?"**

**"They had a son also called Logan. We sometimes call him LJ."**

She had a distant look in her eyes. **"NK."**

**"What?"**

**"No it's this fuzzy memory I have of someone asking me to call them NK."**

Amba tried not to get her hopes up as Khushi had been doing this for the past 2 weeks. **"Do you remember anything else?"**

Khushi frowned and tried really hard to remember anything but nothing came to her.** "Sorry."** She whispered.

Amba sighed and put on a smile. **"It's ok, it's only been 2 weeks. Do you know where dad is I need to talk to him."**

**"He went out shopping for a few things."**

Just as Khushi finished her sentence, Karan walked in with his hands full of grocery bags. Amba and Khushi went over to help him. They put the bags in the kitchen and then Karan got a call. As soon as he saw who the caller was he left the house. Khushi looked questioningly at Amba, Amba shrugged and began to put all the groceries in their right places.

When Karan was sure he'd gained a little distance from the house he picked up his phone. "I didn't think I'd ever hear from you. What! He's out! How's that possible? Fuck that! And they actually believed him? Ooh he's good. No I'm not compromising on the safety of my family; I know exactly what he's capable of. I want a restraining order on him. And I want our files classified. Thanks Matt, I owe you one. Yeah, I agree with you. India seems like the only logical option. Alright bye."

Karan sighed and pulled at his hair. He was so tired. Tired of protecting everyone, of keeping secrets, tired of everything. He wanted to march back in the house and tell Amba and Khushi the whole truth and nothing but the truth. He swallowed his urge and put on the mask of a man in control.

He pulled out his phone and made a call. "Hey Rhiannon. I need 3 tickets to India. First class. Preferable in the next 3 days. Thanks, you're the best."

He walked back to the house and asked Amba to meet him in the garden. There were 4 chairs and a table in the middle but Amba went towards the swing. Karan pulled up a chair next to her as she lightly swung on the swing.

"Amba."

"Yes dad."

"I know how hard this must be for you."

"Yeah?"

"How good is your Hindi now?"

"I can get by, why?"

He took a deep breath. "I think we need to go to India."

She surprised him by saying, "I think so too."

"Umm good. Pack your bags, we leave in 3 days." He stood to go.

"Umm dad I need to tell you something." He turned around and waited for her to continue. "Umm have you told Nik?"

"I'll call to tell him and the Logan's in a while but that's not what you wanted to tell me."

"Logan's calling me back in for work." Karan's jaw dropped. "No, I said I could work from India. I know you can't get any holidays right now. I'll keep my meetings short and mum has family there. I promise I'll keep an eye on her and I won't put my work first."

Karan rubbed his forehead. "Fine. You know if I could raise you kids again, I'd be stricter."

Amba pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes. "I love you."

Karan melted. "I love you too. Now go and pack."

She skipped off to her room but not before she gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

Karan went inside and found Khushi admiring Logan Sr's photos. He raised an eyebrow but didn't do anything about it.

"Khushi?"

Khushi was startled and immediately began to flick through the pictures, pretending that she wasn't focusing on Logan.

**"Yes."**

**"We're going to India in 3 days, pack your bags."**

Khushi squealed and launched herself at Karan. **"I finally get to go home?"**

**"You finally get to go home." **He whispered as his eyes filled with water.

Amba went to her room and called Logan.

"Hello."

"Logan, I'm leaving for India in 3 days, send over whatever I need."

"Wow that was quick. Why 3 days?"

"We're taking mum over so I thought why not."

Logan tensed. "Khushi's going back to India."

"There's no other way for her memory to come back."

"I'll send over whatever you need. Can you ask Karan to call me?"

"He will do in a bit."

"Amba thank you so much."

"No problem."

Lucknow, Sheesh Mahal

Arnav Singh Riazada was dealing with his sister in crazy wedding mode when a call came for him. He was thankful for the distraction and slipped away, leaving her prattling on about something or other.

"Hello."

"Mr Riazada, she's agreed to take back the project."

He smirked. "I'm glad to hear that Sandra."

"There's just one thing, she'll be going to India to do her work."

"Why?"

"Family stuff, I'm not authorised to say. Will that be a problem for you?"

"No, she'd have needed to come to India anyway. The thing is I'm not in my Delhi branch, send her to Lucknow."

"Ok, goodbye Mr Riazada."

"Bye Sandra."

He cut the call and smiled. Finally it seemed like things were going his way.


	14. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

**First of all I'm really upset that IPKKND has ended abruptly but I am continuing my stories. As always the bits in bold are Hindi. Italics are thoughts. Underlined words are past memories. Go into my profile and into my blog if you want visuals or if you want to read this in my blogs. Enjoy :) **

Chapter 13: Tell Me Something I Don't Know

London, Heathrow Airport

Karan rubbed his eyes tiredly as he watched Khushi talk animatedly about India to an equally tired Amba. Neither father nor daughter had slept properly for the last 3 days. Karan had lied awake at night thinking of ways to keep Khushi away from India and England. He knew what ever he came up with probably wouldn't work as Amba and Khushi would ask too many questions. He had tried to convince Khushi to take a trip around Europe, America or Australia but she was adamant in going back home. Amba's sleepless nights were caused by preparing everything for her business venture in India. In short no one had really slept in the past 3 days.

Karan sighed and thought for the millionth time whether going to India was a good idea. When he'd informed Khushi family, the Logans, Nik and Nat, no one had wanted them to go. But when he had explained the situation fully, they couldn't get him out of the country fast enough. Now the only thing he had to worry about was Arnav Singh Raizada, who was going to work closely with his daughter.

"This is so fucked up." He said as he thought about the situation.

He went and handed Khushi a magazine to keep her preoccupied and pulled Amba away.

"Yes dad?"

"Amba there are a lot of things you don't know-"

"Tell me something I don't know." She retorted.

Karan smiled a little at the word play. "When we get to India, things will be confusing."

"Ok…"

"And-"

"Dad if you can't tell me the whole story, don't say anything at all. If stuff happens throughout the trip, tell me then, ok?"

"Fine."

* * *

Lucknow, Sheesh Mahal

Arnav smirked at a very dishevelled Payal who had just come through the front door with her children. The private investigator he hired had told him that Khushi was expected to visit her parents very soon and the arrival of Payal confirmed it.

**"Payal, what are you doing here?"** He asked in mock surprise.

**"I just came to help with the wedding preparations."**

**"Really? I thought you'd come a few days before the Mehendi?"**

She looked slightly flustered. **"There's so much to do Arnavji, that I had to come straight away."**

**"You must really want this wedding to go well."**

**"Of course. Why wouldn't I? After all Neha is my niece."** She said defensively.

**"What about the children's school?"**

**"Akash called and said they were taking a 4 week holiday."**

**"That's fantastic. I'll call Om Prakash to help you."**

Arnav went up to his room and smirked again. The conversation with Payal just confirmed that Khushi was coming to Lucknow. Payal had always thought Neha getting married now was a mistake, especially to Yuvraj. Plus she'd never put a wedding before her children's education.

"Thank you for the confirmation Payal."

Now all he had to do was get Khushi alone and grill her about the past 23 years.

* * *

British Airway, First Class

As soon as they boarded the plane and made sure that Khushi was settled in, Amba had offered her father a drink, which he had taken. He was sleeping like a baby as soon as the plane was in the air. Amba looked at him guiltily but she had to do it. With Khushi's nightmares and what ever was keeping him up all night, he hadn't slept properly for the past 3 days. So she simply mixed some sleeping pills into his drink because she knew he would worry the entire flight. She knew he'd wake up as soon as they touched down and he'd be ready to face whatever was troubling him so much.

_I better get some sleep too. I need to be prepared for the worst._

With that she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Lucknow, Sheesh Mahal

Arnav was going through his files for a meeting in a few hours when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in."

The door opened and in came Payal. **"Arnavji, I'm going to stay at** **my parents' house for a few days."**

Arnav tried hard to hide his smile. **"Why Payal? You came early to help with the wedding. How are you going to do that at your parents' house?"**

**"I'm sorry Arnavji but my father's really ill."**

**"Really? Then perhaps we should all go and see him."**

**"No!"** Payal said too quickly.

Arnav raised an eyebrow. **"Payal?"**

**"I mean, he's not that ill but he wants to see me. And I can't refuse him, he is my father. I was just letting you know."**

**"Ok Payal if you insist. Are the kids going with you?"**

**"I'm taking Tara, the rest are staying."**

**"Good."** He wanted to rile up Payal for lying to him and not telling him about Khushi.

**"Arnavji?"**

**"I mean, you always get Tara to babysit the others-"**

**"I don't get Tara to-"**

**"Yes you do. And one day she'll have enough and you never know what she'll do." **He knew it wasn't true. Tara wasn't like that. She didn't have a selfish bone in her body.

_A bit like Khushi,_ he mused.

Payal was getting angry now. **"I assure you Arnavji, that my daughter won't ever do anything irrational. I didn't bring her up like that."**

**"You never know with kids these days."**

**"I don't know about other kids but my daughter is absolutely selfless!"** she replied haughtily.

**"Like Khushi."** There was a stunned silence. Arnav watched Payals reaction but apart from the initial shock, her face gave nothing away. He decided to let her off. **"When's Akash coming back?"**

**"He should be back tomorrow."**

**"And will he be staying with you at your parents' house?"**

**"I'm not going to stay at the Gupta Haveli for long, so he'll be staying here."**

**"Payal can you come home around 8pm tomorrow. I need to announce something important to the whole family."**

**"If it's for the entire family, shouldn't** **we wait for Diane to come?"**

**"I have a feeling NK and Diane already know what I'm about to say. You might too."**

**"Sorry?"**

**"You should be."** He murmured.

**"What?"**

**"Nothing. Give my best to your father."** He said cheerily.

Payal left the room feeling slightly angry and confused. Once Payal had left, Arnav smiled at his small victory.

_Enjoy you alone time with your sister because once I get a hold of her she's never leaving my side. I don't care what it takes._

Arnav didn't know whether or not Khushi had moved on. She could have a family, children with another man but he didn't care. All he wanted was another chance at winning her heart. He held on to the hope that she hadn't moved on like he hadn't. He moved to his personal garden and started tending the plants, reminiscing about Khushi.

Payal was packing her bag to go to her parents' house when Tara came in.

**"Ma, will you tell me why we're going to Nani and Nana's house?"**

**"I will once we get there."**

**"Why are you taking me?"**

**"Because I trust you and because I don't want you babysitting all the time."**

**"I don't babysit."** She protested.

Arnav's words had got to her. **"Yes you do, now don't argue. Have you packed your bag?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good. I'll be down in a second, ask the driver to be ready."**

When Payal came downstairs, she could hear her other children grilling Tara about her visit to their grandparents' house.

**"Why are you the only one going?"** complained Sachin.

**"Because she's the only sane child I gave birth to."** Said Payal.** "Besides, you're all going to behave extremely well and help with the wedding preparations. Aren't you?"** pressed Payal.

A mumble of yes ma's could be heard amongst the children.

**"Why can't we all go see Nani and Nana?"** asked Nandini.

**"Because it's not that serious. If it is, I'll call you and all of you can come over."**

**"Let's all pray that it is serious."** Joked Sanjay. They all wanted to get away from their crazy Bua and even crazier cousin. But the joke only earned him a smack around the head from his mother. **"I meant, let's all pray that it's not that serious. It came out as a mistake Ma."**

**"I should hope so. Now behave and do everything your Bua and Chachu tells you to."**

They all groaned. Payal hugged and kissed each of her children before exiting the house with Tara.

Once in the car, Tara asked, **"Will you tell me now?"**

**"Not yet. There are ears everywhere."**

The rest of the journey had been silent.

* * *

Lucknow, Airport

Karan had woken up, feeling strangely relaxed, to find out they were already in India. He gave a dirty look to Amba who lowered her eyes in guilt.

"Amba-"

Before he could continue she cut in. "You were over worked and too tired and I knew you'd be up the entire journey stressing out, so I put some sleeping pills in your drink. I'm sorry but it had to be done."

He sighed and said nothing. He might as well go with the flow as the worst case scenario was happening as they spoke. The worst and weirdest was still to come so he might as well start embracing and preparing.

After they had grabbed their luggage, they got in the car that Logan sent for them. Khushi fell asleep after a while but Amba was wide awake. She was getting more and more nervous by the second. She felt suffocated as fear began to grip her.

**Filthy, bastard child!**

Her eyes had filled with terror and she began hyperventilating. Karan looked over at his daughter and immediately knew what she was thinking of. He held her hand and squeezed it a little to bring her out of the stupor she was in.

"They're not like your Dadi you know." He said softly. "They are incredibly nice people."

"Everyone sounds nice over the phone dad. Even murderers."

Karan stiffened. "Trust me, they'll love you."

"Sure they will."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I do trust you dad, I don't trust people."

Karan was about to retract his hand but Amba was holding it like her life depended on it. These last few weeks had defiantly taken its toll on Amba. Well it had taken its toll on everybody but it had hit Amba the hardest. She had transformed from a strong, independent woman to a vulnerable girl.

When they had reached the Gupta Haveli, Amba still refused to let go of his hand.

"Honey, it's going to be ok. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." Karan said soothingly.

Amba nodded and slowly let go of his hand. Karan turned to the side to wake up Khushi.

**"Khushi. You lazy child. We're here."** Karan said as he shook her gently.

Khushi mumbled something about jalebies and rubbed her eyes. As soon as she saw where she was, she squealed and ran out of the car.

* * *

Lucknow, Gupta Haveli

A little while before Khushi arrived, Payal and Tara did. After the initial hugging and praising, Payal and Tara went to their room.

**"Tara you remember Khushi Masi?"** Payal asked Tara.

**"The one that lives in England?"**

**"Yes. And you remember Amba jiji?"**

**"Yes, Masi's daughter."**

**"The thing is, Khushi Masi has lost her memory. She thinks she lives here and works for LL's Indian branch. She doesn't remember anything from the past 24 years. Do you remember when I told you about my first wedding disaster?"**

**"Yes. The one before you came to Delhi?"**

**"That's the one. She only remembers the morning of the wedding."**

**"Does that mean she doesn't remember Amba jiji? She doesn't remember Karan uncle?"**

**"No she remembers Karan uncle. We used to be childhood friends. But yes she doesn't remember Amba. So we have to pretend that Amba is Karan's and that she's been living here for the past 24 years."**

**"Why don't you just tell her the truth?"**

**"Because the doctor wants her to try and remember by herself. If we tell her everything she could go into shock and never recall the past."**

**"Why am I here?"**

**"Because I want you to meet your Masi. She's the one that named you."**

**"What about Sanjay and Sachin, they are the oldest. Why aren't they meeting her first?"**

**"Because I trust you the most. Plus if we all came and visited it could raise questions."**

**"Is it the same reason as why we're not allowed to talk about her?"**

**"Yes. Unfortunately, the Raizada's did treat her a bit badly. I'm sure they regret it now but Khushi asked that we didn't speak of her too much. It would open up old wounds if they found out she's here."**

**"So we're hiding her? Does Baba know?"**

**"Of course he knows. I never keep anything from him."**

**"But he's a Raizada too."**

**"Yes but he's loyalties lie with me and my children, so he's decided to keep quiet."**

**"So the others won't get to meet her?"**

**"Of course they will. I just have to sneak them out of the house without anyone finding out."**

**Just then they heard a car pull up.**

**"That must be her. Tara, please remember everything I've just told you."**

**"Yes Ma."**

Payal walked out the room with Tara following close behind. They walked to the courtyard to find Khushi embracing her parents. Garima and Shashi had tears in their eyes as did Khushi. This was the first time they were seeing her after nearly 23 years. Payal found that she had tears in her eyes too. She ran to her sister and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

**"How've you been Khushi?"** she managed to chock out.

**"I've been fine. Karan has been taking such good care of me."**

**"And we'll always be eternally grateful to him."** Said Babuji.

Payal and Tara finally noticed Karan and Amba. They both greeted them.

Karan went and touched both Garima and Shashi's feet.** "It's nothing Mausaji. Besides, I had to take care of her. She doesn't know how to do it herself."**

Everyone laughed and Khushi hit Karan lightly on his arm.

**"Babuji are you going to let him talk to me like that?"** she complained.

**"You know it's true Titlyia."**

**"Babuji!"** Khushi finally noticed someone standing behind Payal. **"Who's that?"**

**"I'll forgive you because you've lost your memory."** Payal brought Tara forward. **"This is your niece"**

Khushi's mouth fell open. **"Hey Devi Maya! You're so big. And very very beautiful." Tara blushed at the compliment. "Is she your eldest?"**

**"No, Tara's 16. I had twins before her, Sanjay and Sachin, they're 20."**

Khushi's face fell. Her sister had 20 year old children and she'd probably never have any. **"Wow, I feel old. So you have 3?"**

**"No I have five. I had another set of twins, Nandini and Krishna, they're 10."**

Khushi's eyes filled with pain. **"You have 5 and I don't have any."**

**"You practically raised them."** Payal said hurriedly.** "If you want, you can take some, I honestly won't mind. They're too much trouble any way."**

Khushi smiled a little and turned towards her parents.

**"Is my room where it used to be?"**

**"Yes. Why don't you go and freshen up? Buaji will be back from the Mandir any time now."**

Khushi grabbed her bag and walked quickly towards her room. Everyone watched her go with sadness. Bad things seemed to always happen to her and she was the most wholesome person they knew.

Karan thought he'd break the tension. **"Is there enough room for me and Amba or will we have to get a hotel?"**

**"Nonsense! You're staying here. But first I want a good look at my granddaughter."** Said Shashi.

Karan gestured for Amba to go to her grandparents. She walked towards them nervously. As soon as she was close to them, they pulled her into a hug. Amba didn't realise she was holding her breath and chose to let it out. She felt relieved that they had chosen to accept her.

**"You are so beautiful and so grown up!"** said Garima with tears in her eyes.

Amba didn't realise she was crying until her vision blurred. **"Thank you."** She whispered.

**"You have to tell us everything! And I mean everything."**

Karan could see that Amba was feeling overwhelmed so he intervened.** "She will, once we've all freshened up. Masiji, can you show us our rooms?"**

**"Of course."**

Garima took Amba to her room first.

**"I know it's not a great as your room in London but I hope you can be comfortable here."**

The room wasn't that grand but it was homely. There was a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. It was perfect. Amba noticed that there were blank spots on the walls.

**"Did you take some frames down?"** she asked Garima.

**"Betiya I know you don't believe in God so we took down all the photos of them."**

Amba was so touched by what they had done.** "Thank you but you didn't have to."**

**"I know. But we didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."** Amba embraced her grandmother and her grandmother stroked her hair.** "It's ok betiya."**

They stayed like that for some time before Amba pulled away and began unpacking. Next Garima took Karan to his room.

**"Lunch is in 20 minutes. Don't be late."** She warned.

**"Yes Masiji."**

Over lunch, dinner and throughout the night the whole haveli was buzzing. Memories from everyone were shared. They got acquainted and reacquainted. They laughed, cried and generally had a good time. The Gupta's got to spend time with their granddaughter and niece. Khushi got to know her niece better and asked about her other nieces and nephews. Khushi and Payal got to bond again and Amba and Tara got to bond too. It was 4 am before any actually went to sleep. They were already cherishing this time as they could feel a storm coming.

Everyone woke up around lunch and started their merry chatter again.

**"Ma, I'm going back to the Sheesh Mahal at 8."** Payal announced.

**"But Jiji you just got here."** Complained Khushi.

**"It's not going to take long. I'll be back tomorrow."**

**"Can I come and meet your in-laws?"**

**"No!"** Everyone yelled. Khushi looked confused at everyone.

**"I mean, my in-laws don't know that you've lost your memory. Once I've told them you can visit."** Said Payal, trying to salvage the situation.

**"Ok."** Said Khushi cheerfully and went on eating her lunch.

* * *

Lucknow, Sheesh Mahal

Payal and Tara had arrived and they saw the rest of their family gathered in the massive living room.

**"Mamu, we're all very tired and look Payal Mami and Tara are here. Just tell us already."** Complained Priti.

**"What have you been doing besides lazing around in the sun all day?"** asked Neha.

**"That's more than what you've been doing and it's your wedding."** She retorted.

Before it could turn into a fight, Arnav shouted, "Enough!" Everyone fell silent. **"I have called you all here to give you some good news."** He paused and everyone looked at him expectedly. **"Khushi Kumari Gupta has returned to Lucknow."**


	15. Payal's Voice

**Before you read this chapter I insist that you read my one shot Things That Keep Me From You. No seriously read the one shot because you some parts in this chapter won't make sense if you don't read my one shot. I know this chapter is short but if you read the one shot too then it will seem longer. Bold bits are Hindi, underlined bits are the past and italics are thoughts. As always thank you for your comments. Enjoy :)**

Chapter 14: Payal's Voice

Everyone, in the immediate vicinity, was shocked to say the least. But Anjili was the first to recover.

**"What are you saying Chote?"**

**"I know I promised not to go after her. And I know that a couple of years ago you gave me permission but I didn't want it. Well I want it now."**

Anjili's eyes welled up with guilt.** "Of course you can go after her Chote but isn't it a bit late now."**

**"I don't think so Di."**

**"I think so."** Voiced Payal.

Everyone turned to stare at Payal.

**"Why Payalji?"** asked Anjili.

**"You think you can ignore my sister for 22 years and she'll come running back to you? You think my sister will pine after you for all these years? She has some self respect Arnavji and she moved on ages ago. I told you, remember?"**

Arnav thought hard and finally remembered what Payal had said to him.

"**She has a family now, even a daughter. I'm sorry Arnavji but she moved on."**

**"If she's truly moved on, what's the harm in me seeing her?"**

**"She doesn't want to see you."**

**"And how do you know?"**

**"Because…"** Payal was stuck. She didn't want him to know that she had just come from seeing her sister.

Unfortunately for Payal, Arnav decided to finish her sentence for her.** "Because your father isn't really ill, is he Payal? You only made that up because Khushi was coming to India and you didn't want anyone to know. And currently she's living in the Gupta Haveli."** Payal's mouth fell open. She couldn't fathom how he knew all of that.** "Oh don't look so shocked Payal. I'm the greatest business tycoon in India for a reason. And nothing gets past Arnav Singh Raizada. And you!"** He turned to look at NK. **"You think I don't know why you go to the UK every year."**

**"I go because-"**

**"You go because of Khushi. You may go to your friend Karan's house for a while but I know you spend the majority of your time over there with Khushi."**

NK knew the situation was bad but at least Arnav thought that Karan and Khushi didn't have any connection to each other. Maybe there was a way to save this somehow.

**"You're absolutely right Nanav. I do only go there for Khushiji."**

Arnav gave a triumphant smile.** "Does Diane know? You know NK, after the speech you gave to me all those years ago about how I make you sick, you're the one that actually makes me sick. You're married yet you still lust after your Bhabi."**

**"How dare you?! I love Diane and I'd never cheat on her. And for your information Diane does know about Khushiji. In fact she's met her a couple of times too. Khushiji is nothing more than a friend Nanav. And one more thing, she isn't my Bhabi because she isn't your wife."**

**"How dare-"**

**"Oh shut up! You never acted like her husband. Hell you never acted like you loved her. I'm not surprised she divorced you."** With that NK stormed off to his room leaving Arnav to fume.

**"Jai Prakash!"** Called Anjili and a young man came running to a halt in front of her.** "Please, take all the children to the garden."**

**"Which one?"**

**"The one furthest from this room."**

He nodded and began to gather up all the children. They were all moderately glad to leave. Half of them wanted to know what was going to happen next and the other half didn't want to stay for more screaming matches. But Priti being Priti wanted to stay for the rest of the show so when Jai Prakash came to take her away she wouldn't budge.

Anjili saw this. **"Priti go!"** She said in a tone that suggested that she wasn't messing about.

Priti rolled her eyes at her mother and exited the room followed by Jai Prakash. Arnav had, thankful, calmed down considerably and turned to Payal.

**"I'm going to go see her tomorrow and you can't stop me."**

Payal's eyes filled with fear but before she could muster some words out someone else spoke. **"No you won't Bhai."**

Arnav, Payal and Anjili turned to see Akash and Viren at the door. Viren went to stand next to Anjili.

**"What's going on?"** He whispered in her ear.

**"I'll explain later."** She whispered back.

**"Akash. So you knew about this too?"** asked Arnav.

**"Of course I did. My wife doesn't keep anything from me."**

**"But you kept this from me."**

**"Yes. Firstly because Payal made me promise not to tell another living soul and secondly for Khushiji's well being."**

**"Khushi's well being?"**

Akash ignored Arnav and turned to Payal.** "So he doesn't know what happened to her?"**

**"No but he seems to know quite a lot."**

**"We might as well tell him then."**

Arnav was well and truly irritated by now. **"Tell me what?!"** He yelled.

Akash turned to Arnav and calmly said **"Khushiji was in an accident and now she can't remember any of the past 24 years."**

**"What?"**

**"She can only remember the morning of Payal's first wedding."**

**"She doesn't remember my fashion show."** He said quietly.

**"What?"** asked Akash.

**"Nothing. Akash, seeing me might help her memories come back."**

**"No! You won't go see her or talk to her. If you do her memories might never come back and I won't let you do that to my sister after all you've done to her."** Said Payal.

**"Payal-"**

**"I don't care what you have to say. You're not meeting her."**

**"If you don't care what I have to say, why should I care about what you have to say."**

Payal stormed right up to him, looked him right in the eyes and poked him on the chest.** "Listen here Mr Raizada and listen carefully. I am Khushi's elder sister. I wasn't able to protect her before but I'll be damned if I let you ruin her again. So if you have any intention of going to meet her before she gets her memories back, whether it's today, tomorrow or next week, then I have news for you. I will stop you in any way possible because she deserves happiness and I know for a fact you're not the man to give it to her. So you can try but you'll have to go through me first."** With that Payal stormed away followed by Akash, leaving a gaping Viren, Arnav and Anjili behind.

As soon as Payal and Akash were in their room, Akash said **"That was very hot."**

**"Shut up!"** growled Payal. Akash smirked and raised his hands in surrender.** "I want you naked and on the bed when I come back."**

**"Where are you going?"** he asked but Payal gave him the look. He shut up and began to strip.

Payal went to NK's room and knocked.

**"Who ever it is, just go away!"** shouted the voice from inside.

**"NK it's me, Payal."**

The door opened. **"What do you want Bhabi?"**

**"Have you informed Karan?"**

**"Yes I have. He said he'd handle everything."**

**"I know what you're thinking but I swear to Devi Maya that I didn't tell Arnavji anything."**

**"I want to believe you Bhabi but then how does he know everything?"**

**"The same way he knew the reason you kept on going to the UK. You really thought he wouldn't have found out? It was probably you who actually sparked his investigation."**

**"You know what, it doesn't matter who did it. What matters is how we're going to keep Khushiji safe."**

**"You said Karan will handle everything."**

**"He's only one man, he'll need our help too."**

**"Of course we will but it doesn't help that Amba doesn't know anything."**

NK sighed. **"It's best that Karan and Khushiji tell Amba when her memory comes back."**

**"I'm going to get up at 4 am to monitor Arnavji movements, if he goes some where I will follow."**

**"Bhabi take Akash with you."**

**"Ok, goodnight NK."**

**"Night Bhabi."**

* * *

Gupta Haveli

It was 11pm and Amba had just finish her presentation and checked over it. She wanted everything to go smoothly tomorrow. She had just gotten into bed when there was a knock at the door. Amba groaned and contemplated whether or not she should answer that. But the knocks grew more urgent so she dragged herself out of bed and flung open the door.

"Amba I need you to do something for me."

"Dad!" whined Amba.

"Amba please." He begged.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine, what do you want?"

"I want you to take your mother to the Mandir tomorrow."

"What?"

"Don't worry it's before 8. Just get up at 5, leave and come back at 7. That'll give you enough time to get dressed and go for your meeting."

"Oh joy!" she said sarcastically.

"Amba please."

"Can I ask why?"

"All the women are going."

"So?"

"So I don't want Khushi to question why you're not going so you're going." Amba groaned and slammed the door in his face. "So are you going?" Yelled Karan from outside the door."

"Yes!" yelled Amba from inside the room.

"Thank you!"

Amba burrowed under the cover and tried to get some sleep.

_The things I do for family, honestly._

Amba closed her eyes but she could hear someone was banging on the door. She opened her eyes to find light spilling into her bedroom. She grabbed her phone and checked the time. It read 05:00 am.

"Shit!" She rushed out of bed and opened the door.

**"Good morning Amba."**

**"Good morning mu- I mean Khushi aunty."**

**"Karan told me that you want to come to the Mandir with me, amma and buaji."**

**"Yes I did."**

**"Ok, well get ready because we're leaving soon."** She handed Amba a bundle of cloths.** "I noticed that you were my size so I decided to give you some of my cloths."**

**"Thank you but that's not necessary. I have my own cloths."**

**"Do you have any salwars?"**

**"Umm no."**

**"Then what are you planning to wear at the Mandir?"**

**"T-shirt and jeans."**

**"You'll still need something to cover your head."**

Amba sighed and took the cloths, making a mental note to go shopping for desi cloths since she was in India.** "Thank you."**

**"No problem. You have 30 minutes. Meet us in the courtyard after you're ready."**

**"Ok."**

Amba showered and got ready in 20 minutes, she then proceeded to the courtyard. She saw Khushi, Garima, Buaji and Karan.

She passed Karan and said "I hope you're happy."

"I am, thanks. And Amba, you look good in desi wear."

"Shut up."

Karan called them a cab to take them to the Mandir and waved them off. He then waited for the storm to come and sure enough a white car pulled up outside the Haveli and Arnav Singh Raizada got out. Karan took a deep breath.

_This is going to be a long and hard morning._


	16. Identification and Permission

******The reason I've updated this week is because I've just realised I'm probably not going to update any of my stories until mid/late January because of my exams and coursework. Also the last chapter was a bit short so I thought I'd update this week. I'm sorry but I'm not going to be back until mid/late January. As always the bold bits are meant to be Hindi. Until I see you guys again, enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 15: Identification and Permission

Arnav saw Karan standing outside the haveli and approached his way. He tried to walk past Karan but he blocked his way. He tried again but again he was blocked. Arnav gave him an irritable look but Karan stared back at him calmly. The man looked some what familiar to Arnav.

**"Who are you?"** demanded Arnav.

Karan decided to play with him a little.** "I should be asking you that sir."**

**"I'm Arnav Singh Raizada. Now answer my question."**

**"Karan Singh Malik."**

**"Let me pass Karan."**

**"I'm afraid I'm going to need some identification and permission from Mr Gupta to let you in."**

**"What nonsense! Mr Gupta knows me. I'm his son-in-law's brother."**

**"Sorry sir, I need identification and confirmation before I let you in."** Arnav sighed and handed Karan his drivers licence.** "Meena!"** A little girl came running from inside the house. **"Take this to uncle and ask him whether or not I should let this man in."**

**"Ok Karan Bhai."**

While they waited for Meena to come back Arnav decided to have a staring match with Karan but Karan refused to participate. Arnav hadn't blinked or looked away whereas Karan was blinking freely and looking around. Finally Meena came back and whispered something in Karan's ear. Karan widened his eyes in surprise and scrunched his forehead.

**"Thanks Meena."**

**"No problem Bhai."** She then ran off.

Karan turned to Arnav. **"It seems that sir is coming down to speak to you personally."**

Sure enough a few minutes later Sashi Gupta had come to the front door. He hugged Karan.

**"Thank you for doing this Beta."**

**"It's no problem at all. In fact I'm thinking of hiring some proper guards for the haveli."**

**"You don't have to do that beta."**

**"Of course I do."**

Sashi then turned to Arnav.** "I only have one thing to say to you. Stay away from this house and stay away from Khushi."** He didn't wait for Arnav's response, he just turned and walked inside the house.

**"You heard the man, leave."**

**"Yeah and I also heard the conversation between you and him. If you're not a guard who are you?"**

**"I'm sort of like a guard."**

**"You look familiar."**

**"Do I?"**

Then it a light went on inside Arnav's head. **"You're NK's Karan."**

**"I'm no one's Karan. But I do know NK."**

Then another thing clicked into place. **"What are you doing here?"**

**"Have a guess."**

**"You and Khushi live together in England."**

**"Ding ding ding, you're almost right. We used to live together but the house was getting too small as our kids were growing up so I moved a street away."**

All Arnav heard was "live together" and "our kids" and he saw red. Before Karan could react, Arnav punched him square in the jaw. Karan landed on the floor and before he could get up, Arnav punched him again and again. After the 5th punch, Karan had managed to flip them over and was beating the shit out of Arnav. Arnav rolled out from underneath Karan and staggered to his feet. Karan also got to his feet and they were about to start fighting again when someone grabbed a hold of Arnav. Before Karan could comprehend anything, he was held in a headlock and forced into a kneeling position.

The adrenaline had finally died out and the fog had cleared. Karan saw that Akash was holding Arnav and trying to calm him down. The grip loosened on Karan's head and he was finally able to get up. He turned to find his captor was Amba. He looked around his surroundings to find Payal, Khushi, Garima and Buaji staring at them.

Karan closed his eyes and sighed. "Shit!"

"Dad what the fuck is going on?!" demanded Amba. "Why were you hitting Mr Raizada?"

Karan turned to Amba and whispered in her ear. "How much did everyone see?"

"I think Akash uncle and Payal aunty saw everything because they were already here when I arrived. I took an earlier taxi than mum, grandma and Buaji because I thought I was going to be late. You have no idea how long these poojas last." Amba whispered back.

"Believe me I do. How long have Khushi, Masiji and Buaji been here?"

"They literary just got here."

"Good."

Khushi had had enough of the suspense and ran to Karan to make sure he was ok. This built up the rage inside Arnav once again; thankfully Akash was still holding him.

**"Karan what happened?"** Khushi asked.

Arnav couldn't take how much care was in her voice when she asked him that and this made Karan smile. **"I'm ok. I thought Payal's Jeetji was a thief or something so I beat him up. I acted irrationally."** He turned to Arnav.** "I'm sorry man, honest mistake."**

Arnav glared at him. **"It's fine. I was just passing by and then you attacked me so I had to defend my self."**

Khushi turned to Karan and scolded him. **"That was incredibly stupid of you."**

**"Well you can never be too careful."**

She then turned to Payal. **"Well introduce me to everyone."**

Payal didn't really want to but she had no choice. **"Umm Akash, Arnavji, this is my sister Khushi. Khushi this is your Jijaji Akash and my Jeetji Arnavji. Well we have to be going-"**

**"Hold on!"** yelled Khushi and put her hands together. **"Namaste. I'm sorry I don't remember you guys but it's because of my accident. I'm sure Jiji's already told you."**

**"No problem Khushiji. Take your time and recover. I'll bring our kids over so you can re-meet them."** Said Akash.

But Arnav saw an opportunity and took it. **"Why should you bring the kids when she can come to the kids Akash?"** Everyone turned to glare at him but he continued talking to Khushi. **"Our niece, Neha, is getting married. Why don't you come over for all the rituals and celebrate with us? In fact the sangeet is in 4 days time."**

Khushi's eyes lit up.** "A wedding? I love weddings! Jiji why didn't you tell me?"**

**"There was so much to talk about yesterday and so little time."** Mumbled Payal.

**"Of course I'll come, but only if I can bring the whole family."**

**"Bring anyone you want."** Said Arnav.

**"Eeep thank you!"** Khushi was going to go and hug Arnav but something held her back. She didn't know what it was and put it down to the fact that so many people were around. She reddened at the thought of what she was going to do and turned and ran into the house.

Arnav stared at the running wistfully. He was about to leave and get into his car when both Karan and Akash cornered him.

**"What the hell is wrong with you?"** asked Akash.

"Excuse me?"

**"After everything Payal said, you're still willing to risk it."**

**"Nothing bad happened and I didn't do anything to remind her of the past."**

Karan turned towards Akash. "Akash I beg you, let me finish this guy."

Akash looked like he was actually going to say yes but the voice of reason won in the end.** "Sorry Karan but violence is never the answer. No matter how much you might want to use it to solve things."**

"Fine, you deal with him." He turned to find Amba staring at him with an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you going to be late for your meeting?"

"Considering that you beat up my client, I don't even know if I have a meeting anymore."

"I know Arnav Singh Raizada. Trust me, you still have a client."

"How exactly do you know him?"

"You're getting late."

"And why did you beat him up? Don't give me some bullshit excuse about him being a thief; you just said you know him."

Karan thought for a moment. "Let's just say he and your mother used to date."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"So why do you hate him?"

"It's complicated."

"Is he a rapist?"

"No."

"A murderer?"

"No."

"Any criminal records?"

"Not that I know of."

"Then he can't be that much of a bad person. And since you don't want to tell me the full story, I'm going to assume that he is a good person until proven otherwise." With that Amba stormed off to get ready.

"Amba!" Karan called after her and ran to keep up. They stopped outside Amba's room and before she could slam the door in Karan's face he managed to slip in. "Why won't you try to understand?"

"I'm sick and tired of being understanding."

"Amba you're acting like a child."

"I don't care and you can't make me understand anything because you're keeping major secrets away from me." She walked away and began to take her business cloths out of the wardrobe.

"Do you think I want to keep things from you?"

She turned and snapped, "Then why won't you just tell me?!"

"Because I promised your mum dammit!" he roared.

Amba's face softened. "You must really love mum."

He sighed. "Yes I do and I love you too. I have spent a good 23 years hiding things from a lot of people simply because your mother asked. And I want to tell you everything honey, I do, but I want your mother to be there too. It's her story to tell, not mine. Plus I pinky promised that I wouldn't tell a soul."

Amba smiled at the last comment. "Fine. No more resistance from my side."

"That's a first."

Amba hit him lightly. "Now go, I'm getting late for my meeting."

"Promise me you'll be careful around Arnav Singh Raizada."

"I promise. Now go."

Meanwhile Akash had managed to take Arnav back to the car without hurting himself and now he was on his way to the office. But Arnav wanted revenge on Karan. So he decided to make a few calls.

"Arman." Aman had long ago moved to a new job and after him had come many many new assistants but Arman was the best he had so far.

"Yes sir."

"I want you to find out what Karan Singh Malik does."

"Sir?"

"I want you to find out what he does and convince his employer to fire him."

"Mr Raizada-"

"I don't want to hear it. I want it done. Oh and prepare the conference room."

"It's already done sir."

"Good."

He cut the call just as he pulled up outside AR. He went straight to his office and viewed the schedule for the day. He was immersed in work when Amba arrived, exactly 5 minutes before the meeting. He had Arman lead her to the conference room and help her set up. He then entered 5 minutes later.

"Mr Raizada." She said as she extended her hand.

"Ms Amba Singh Malik I presume." He said as he shook her hand.

Amba looked confused for a moment before she remembered that she had to pretend to be a Malik. "Yes, you finally got my name right. Before we begin I want to apologise for my father's behaviour this morning. It was totally uncalled for and he isn't normally like this."

Arnav nodded. "I understand. If you don't mind me asking Miss Malik, is Khushi your mother?"

Amba looked Arnav right in the eyes and lied. "No she isn't, she's my aunt."

Arnav let out a sigh of relief and relaxed. "Shall we begin?"

"Lets."


	17. Very important note!

Guys from now on I'll just be updating on my blogs or India forums. It'll take more time to upload on

n this site but I'll try my best. I strongly recommend you check out my blogs or India forums for my n

ext updates. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. You'll find the links to my blogs and my india

Forums index on my profile. Sorry again.


End file.
